Threats and Promises
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13 for language) When Sarah falls ill Jareth is the only one who can help her. Now she faces being trapped Underground forever, but wait, she still gotta help Jareth! Good fanfic for those girls that got probs w their mom (later chaps.) DONE!
1. Chapter One

Threats and Promises

By: CreativeImagination

Edited By: LadyArwen

Inspired by: Jareth's Goblins

**Chapter One**

I guess it was just one of those days where nothing could go right. You know the type, they always seem to start out dreary and rainy and gradually become worse as the day goes on. You end up stepping in gum, losing your wallet, or having to baby-sit your overly grumpy toddler brother. Yeah, it was one of _those_ days, with the exception that it was much more terrible than I could ever imagine. It started out, one cold October morning, with me waking up late, as usual.

"Sarah!" Karen's voice was gritty and shrill "get your ass downstairs." I shot up, though I wish I hadn't because I felt as if a nauseating slime had crept into my stomach sometime in the night and was now sloshing over the side. Back and forth, slightly spilling over the sides like thick cream in a saucer. "Sarah!" I muttered something but I'm sure Karen couldn't hear me, since I was all the way upstairs. "**_Sarah_**!!!"

"I'm coming," I managed a bit louder this time and lugged my feet over the bed. Even though every part of my being begged to stay under the warm soft comforter, I got up and made my way to my whitewashed door and grasped the handle. Turning it and wedging my door open I grudgingly made my way out into the hall. Our grainy tan carpeting was stained here and there, memories of old barbeques and Christmas parties haunted each and every one.

"Sarah," Karen growled again as I made my way down the stairway "your late, **_again_**. And I can't take you to school, your going to have to walk." I stopped a moment, and out of instinct looked at the window. It was pouring rain, running off our roof in sheets, flooding our street and obviously stopping many others from attending school.

"I'm not feeling so well this morning," I admitted but Karen's eyes glared me down. For reasons unknown to me, Karen disliked me very much, and I never figured out why. Even after I grew up some, she still always seems to have it out for me.

"Now don't go fibbing to me," she ordered in a tone she often took with Toby. I rolled my eyes, knowing that even if I threw up right then she still wouldn't let me stay home. With a sigh I made my way back upstairs and into the bathroom. I quickly turned the water on, making sure it was warm, and stripped my clothing off. The warm water seemed to make all soreness vanish, but as for the nausea, well, it still lingered. Quickly blow-drying my hair, brushing my teeth and fixing my hair into a ponytail I was in and out of the bathroom quickly. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a light green shirt along with a pair of converse, which weren't really my style but I wore them nevertheless.

I snatched my backpack and was out the door without saying good-bye. I stood on the porch for a moment, looking at something you might expect before you begin building an ark, and then I dashed out. The cold rain didn't help my sickened feeling, nor did running to school. When I reached the school's parking lot, I was soaked. Dashing into the building I slipped (if it was from my wet shoes or my klutziness I don't know) and fell flat on my butt.

"Ouch," I wined and looked at my scattered papers. It just wasn't my day. I got on my knees and started picking up my things when I noticed Brittney Calloway was making her way down the hall with her two 'followers'. I lowered my head and moved faster to pick everything up but a high heel seemed to make its way onto one of my papers.

"Look girls," she said in a shrill tone "a drowned rat." The three cackled like demented hyenas and finally stopped.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I growled shoving my homework into my bag. She looked at me funny, seeming to take in my anguished expression and finding an immense amount of pleasure in my pain. Not even Jareth could have mustered that look, no, not even if he tried.

"Did you put your make-up on in the dark?" the first girl asked.

"Or like, maybe you like, need to go read something," the second (and apparently less intelligent of the three) sneered.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Brittney sighed "you could be **_so_** popular, my right hand girl, if you'd just give up the geek act." I could've slapped myself for actually considering it, but the idea of having friends, well, being alone wasn't something I wanted either. Nevertheless, I knew the A group had rules, reading, writing and any form of individuality was BAD, their members weren't allowed to do such things unless absolutely necessary. And who wants friends like that?

"Sorry," I said taking the paper from under her shoe (if you could call that thing a shoe) "I'd like to keep my brain cells." With a scoff and turn of the heel, they made their way down the hall. "Their noses are so high in the air they better not go outside," I muttered to myself "they might drown." A low chuckle came from behind me and I whorled around to find nothing. _Great, _I thought _now I'm hallucinating._ Third period wasn't so bad, though Geometry is amazingly dull I got through it without a major disaster.

By choir my right leg was hurting for some odd reason. My joints felt as if they were to come loose or snap while my muscles ached, my stomach twisted and turned in ways I didn't know possible. At lunch my teeth felt as if I'd been grinding them all night while my eyes burnt and watered off and on. And by fifth period, I couldn't take it anymore, I went to the nurse. She looked me over and probably wouldn't have believed me if I hadn't looked like I had one foot in the grave.

"Go on and take a lay down," she said smiling compassionately "I'll call your mom." I didn't even have the strength to tell her that Karen was not my mother but, I just nodded and laid on the bed. Somehow, I drifted off to sleep. It was a fevered sleep, hot and sticky, uncomfortable in everyway. My body ached in every possible way, my joints, my eyes, my ears, my head, everything was either pounding or burning or nauseous. I woke to the nurse tapping my lightly on the shoulder.

"You mom is sure that your fine," the nurse growled with obvious displeasure with Karen "but I think you should rest. So just stay in here and then you can catch the bus home, alright honey?" I weakly nodded and turned back over. I wasn't sure if I could move even the pain grew more intense. I started to cry, just a little but it made my eyes burn more and my head pound. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears and I wiped them away with nimble hands.

"Make it go away," I pleaded grabbing my sides and rocking slightly. A sharp volt seemed to shoot up my spine that was so intense that I gasped. I gritted my teeth and clenched my sides harder, mentally begging for this to go away. As pain swept over me, the nurse quickly stumbled about, trying to figure out what was wrong. She reminded me a lot of a chicken with it's head cut off, running around aimlessly like that. As the pain consumed me, everything seemed to melt away. It was very much like a water colored picture of the room, that had been splattered with water. Everything seemed to go black after that.

I don't recall much after I passed out. I remember being lugged into an ambulance, being taken to the hospital, Karen insisting that I was faking and my dad crying. But mostly I remember how tired I felt. The doctor saying that he had no idea what was wrong with me, though my symptoms were all very real and that it could all be stress.

"Get up Sarah," Karen ordered, I didn't move "Sarah, I told you to get up." My mind wandered away from the situation but she kept yelling for me to get up. "SARAH! GET UP! GET UP NOW!" Dad had to take her home after that, she was disrupting the whole hospital. But I still didn't wake, though I was very aware of what was going on. It was a long time until I felt someone's presents in my room. The sweet smell of sandalwood filled my nose and lungs, and something else that was vaguely familiar. It was soft and earthy but reminded me a lot of the incense I had at home. It also had an oddly burnt smell but then, sort of like steam too. Whoever it was stood there for a long time, enough for me to dose off but once they stepped closer I became aware of their presents once more.

"Wake up," the voice was **so** familiar why couldn't I place it? I knew it was a man, it was a strong voice, but calm and soothing. I tried to waken myself but my eyes wouldn't open. "Don't try so hard," he whispered pushing my hair back "just do it, if you try hard you won't be able to." My eyes seemed to linger a bit longer but finally they eased open. I didn't bother looking at the man at first, I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My whole body felt weighed down, and I was sure I couldn't get up. Sleepily, I looked at the man who had bid me awake.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped "I didn't call you. Did Karen? Did Toby? Oh no, you stay away from Toby Jareth I swear if you even touch him I'll-"

"Calm down," he breathed "your in no state to fight me, and I'm not here for Toby." My mind reeled and I took notice that he was abnormally dressed. No make-up traced his face, and his wild platinum hair was pulling into a long ponytail. A nice button up shirt and jeans along with normal sneakers replaced the tights and boots.

"What do you want?" I groaned. His eyes traveled over the hospital bed, looking at me in my helpless state. He could easily do something, we both knew it and I was wondering if he would be merciful and get it over with quickly.

"You requested that someone make it go away," he said simply "and your parents can't help you, the doctor can't help you, and you can't help yourself so here I am." I took in a ragged breath as the pain subsided for the moment and gave him a worried glance.

"What would the point be of that?" I asked plainly. It wasn't that I was ungrateful, but the fact that Jareth just shows up in my hospital room worried me. He must want something, right? There's gotta be a catch.

"To make you well?" he asked blankly his eyes taunting me.

"If your going to be difficult," I sighed under my breath and then said louder for him to hear "why?"


	2. Chapter Two

Threats and Promises

By: CreativeImagination

Edited By: LadyArwen

Inspired by: Jareth's Goblins

**Chapter Two**

He didn't bother answering me, or perhaps he would've if I hadn't gritted my teeth in pain again. But everything hurt so much! I wreathed in pain, closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling, though they seemed to slip out nonetheless.

"Be still," he ordered and I attempted my best to keep as still as I could manage. Gently, he pushed me into an upright position and slipped in behind me. I stopped breathing until he slowly eased me back, pressed up against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I managed to whisper but he hushed me.

"Go to sleep," he said simply "this takes a great deal of energy and I don't think I can manage with you roaming about." A sharp pain filled my head and he sighed "I wish I knew what was wrong with you Sarah." He touched the back of my neck and suddenly the headache faded. I took in a deep relived breath.

"Why are-" I started but he cut me off.

"Sarah," he growled "either be still or go to sleep. I'll answer questions later, you have my word." My eyelids started to droop, and I became more relaxed as Jareth healed my body. I couldn't think anymore, all I knew was relief and I was fine with that. Sleep began to overtake me; peace filled my body for the first time in what seemed like forever. Finally he stopped and took a deep breath, he was tired, I could sense it.

"Take a break," I whispered falling asleep against him. He looked me over carefully and seemed to shift into a more comfortable position.

"That would cause it to take _longer_," he informed but I shook my head, though my eyes were still closed.

"If your tired, then take a break," I ordered in a more strict tone "I don't want to be a bother." There was a long pause "why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked me to," he replied.

"That seems to be a dumb reason to help someone," I whispered and looked up at him "doesn't it?" His expression softened and he just kept looking at me in a bewildered way.

"I suppose," he muttered and shifted again. "Perhaps that isn't the only reason." When he went quiet, I started to wonder if he'd ever tell me what the other reason was. I'm sure the look I was giving him urged him on but he only gave a cocky smile. "But now's not the time for that."

"That's not fair," I muttered and then added when he gave me a sly look "but then you never are." His eyes flashed a fierce warning.

"I think I've been very fair," he growled "I've done everything you've asked, is that not fair?" I froze for a moment and took in a ragged breath. I knew that once I started talking to him we'd get into it about what happened last time,

"If you're referring to Toby," I said plainly "then your right." He looked nothing less than shocked, and who could blame him? I don't normally admit such things you know, especially to Jareth of all people.

"Come again?" he teased and I yawned and gave an annoyed look.

"I'm not saying that I'm pleased with it," I growled "I'm simply stating that it was my fault for wishing Toby away and everything else, you were just doing your job." There was a pause "so the only thing I can be mad at you for is you taking my time away and never visiting."

"Visiting?" he repeated.

"Did I not say that I needed **_all_** of you?" I asked looking up at him with an amused smile.

"Well," he admitted "yes but, I didn't think you meant me." I yawned again and nodded. Somehow, I fell asleep when I awoke, I found myself no longer in the hospital room, but in a room I'd never seen before. Jareth had curled up next to me in his overly large bed; he was now in his full garb and seemed to be dreaming. Stretching, I felt an odd tingling sensation which I figured was the magick working. I felt **so** much better that I actually smiled and turned over, only then did I notice that Jareth had been holding me in his arms. I attempted to wriggle out of them without waking the sleeping king but he just pulled me closer to him. I turned my head to look at him and he was grinning cockily.

"Are you trying to be a pain," I teased "or does it come naturally?" he pulled me tighter and shrugged.

"I'd assume that you'd be a little more grateful," he mused "I mean, me saving you from such agony." I tried to wriggle away from him again but it seemed the more I pulled away the more pressed up to him I became. It was all very embarrassing actually, for I started to wonder what parts of him I might be pressed up too.

"I am," I said blushing "but that doesn't mean you've got to clinch me to death." A low chuckle escaped his lips and I suddenly recognized it from the hallway at school. "You were watching me," I accused and he smirked.

"I had to be sure you were alright," he admitted "I could sense your sickness once you awoke yesterday morning."

"Yesterday?" I repeated still trying to get out of his embrace "you mean I've been sleeping all this time?" He nodded and I sighed "could you possible stop trying to kill me here?"

"Why?" he asked simply and I growled.

"Jareth," I struggled "let go." His grip became firm around my waist pulling my lower back uncomfortably close to his pelvic regain. I stopped thrashing about, knowing that though he may not hold power over me, he was sure as hell stronger physically.

"What do you say?" he said in a singsong voice and I narrowed my eyes, which only made him pull me closer.

"Alright," I growled "alright. _Please_ let me go."

"I will on one condition," he smiled and I looked at him "you must stay here."

"Oh," I whispered and lowered my eyes "I can't. Its not that I- ugh." Playfully he'd pulled me so close to him that I could feel his every muscle move. "Maybe for a little while."

"A week," he ordered pulling me closer, if possible.

"I can't," I muttered pushing him away the best I could "I've got to go to school."

"A week," he ordered again and I sighed, he was being difficult again. "A week or I shall not let you go."

"You will sometime," I teased, big mistake. His eyes flashed an amused glimpse and his mouth twisted into an arrogant grin.

"Believe me Sarah," he breathed "I can hold you for a very, _very_ long time."

Author's note: Well, there's chapter two, and I really hope you like it. It may seem that Sarah and Jareth are both chummy right now, but wait for my plot twist! MUHAHAHA! -

And to my wonderful reviewers:

Moonjava: you're always the first one to review any of my stories! Your so great!

Angelic Moonlight22: oh thank you, love your name too.

Well, that's all. Next chapter will be up really soon (probably tomorrow depending on how well my goblins behave). Well, I'm off to finish my Geometry project. ::dances with goblins::


	3. Chapter Three

Threats and Promises

By: CreativeImagination

Edited By: LadyArwen

Inspired by: Jareth's haunting (and not to mention gorgeous) eyes

**Chapter Three**

Author's note: My goblins and I have been working overly hard. Please excuse the shortness of the chapter.

Reverie919: Oh, Jareth won't be too cute in a moment. ::grins evilly:: and I wouldn't go as far as brilliant but, thank you.

LadyAniviel: Everyone needs to read your story _Dancing with Danger_, and then make you update it! Thanks for the review love.

Silver Fang: here's an update for you.

Rosakara13: what do you expect from a guy? -

Silver Ash: thanks so much for the constructive criticism (its nice to get that once and a while). Glad you liked the story, I'll add in what ya asked later.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was still grasping me firmly when a loud eager knock came from the huge oak doors. I turned my head automatically and Jareth's grip quickly loosened as he went to open the door.

"Elaine, my pet," he cooed as a raven haired girl brushed past him "back from your trip I see." The girl's piercing green eyes narrowed at my presents and she quickly turned to Jareth.

"Who's this?" she snapped.

"An old friend," I answered before Jareth could even open his mouth. She looked from him to me and walked closer.

"And _WHAT_ pray tell are you doing in his bed?" she asked. _What are you,_ I thought _his mother?_ But I quickly passed the idea away and sat up the best I could.

"Well actually," I said in a cocky tone "I've been ill and Jareth actually healed me since the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me." I paused for a moment and extended my hand "I'm Sarah."

"Elaine," she sniffed glaring at my hand. I pulled it back and examined it myself and placed it back in my lap. "I'm the one Jareth is courting." My heart skipped a beat, courting? It was nice to see that Jareth had moved on but… I blocked the idea out of my mind. I shouldn't give a shit about him, right? Why was I suddenly getting a soft spot for the bastard?

"Oh," I smiled "I'm so happy for you. Actually, I'm sure your tired from… a trip you say? I don't want to be a bother, I need to get back anyways, school and all."

"School?" she repeated "you attend school? Like a boy?"

"Mortals often go to school," Jareth informed her "both female and male." She gave a disgusted look and looked me over.

"You and your hobbies," she gushed "studying these… mortal's way of life. Poor thing, you must be bored out of your mind to give them attention like you do." Anger burnt up inside of me and I stood to my feet.

"I think I better go," I muttered "it was nice meeting you." I simply walked out of the room, completely forgetting that, Jareth needed to send me home. But I didn't want to think about Jareth or his apparent lover.

"Sarah," he called after me and followed down the hall "I thought you'd like to stay for a while."

"As _fascinating_ as I may be," I snapped "I am not something to entertain you. I am not a play thing, nor am I something you can toy with." I should've known not to trust him, I should've! Why did I ever show that monster any compassion at all?! Why? I knew he was going to hurt me again, I knew it when he first came to the hospital, but this was just cruel. I longed for his touch as soon after my adventure ended, wishing deep within my heart that he'd come back with some explanation for his cruelty. And now, after feeling his embrace I would want it more, I knew I would, and he did this just to torment me.

"Now Sarah you don't think-" he started.

"Send me home Jareth," I ordered "I think it wise for me to leave before we both lose our tempers."

"Just because your jealous," he growled "don't mean you need to go running off." My eyes widened, me, jealous of him and that… creature in there? I don't think so. Well… maybe a little.

"I'm not," I breathed "I'm happy for you, I am. Its good you found someone, but I think it better that I leave." His eyes fixed on me, narrowing slightly as if a warning. He crossed his arms and gave a cocky smile.

"You shall remain here for one week," he ordered "in that time you will be a good guest and obey what I order of you. You will be a temporary subject under me. If you dislike these rules, and wish to be defiant, I will extend your stay by three years."

"You can't-" I started feeling the shock come over me.

"No," he smiled "I can, and I will unless you obey every command I give you. Is that understood?" I just looked at him, why was he doing this? "I ask is that understood?"

"Technically you can't be my king," oh, no, my sarcasm was kicking in.

"Whys that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I started "you're the Goblin King, and I am apparently not a goblin. And so, you cannot be my king. Not being my king, you have no power over me, and having no power over me means you need to send me home. Now."

"Would you like me to change that then?" he asked "you being human I mean." I gulped, he wouldn't… would he?

"That's a stupid question," I muttered and he just glared "ok, no."

"Alright then," he smiled "then say I am your king." My mouth dropped open, WHAT? Him, my king? NO!

"Your insane," I breathed.

"Not saying it would be disobeying," he explained "which means you'll be staying here, for three years." I quickly muttered it under my breath, the very sound of the words making me gag. "Louder." I muttered it loud enough for him to hear. "Louder."

"You're my god damn king," I growled hoping he didn't see me blushing.

"Good," he smiled "now, kiss my boots."

Author's note: yes, yes, I know Jareth's so mean right? Well don't feel to bad yet, he's going to be much worse. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Melissa (she's awesome I say), Stacie (my wonderful editor and good friend), Moonjava (who always seems to review my stuff first), Mab (queen of the fairies), Letterlegs (royal rat/mouse catcher), Katy (AKA Eeva Cypress), Jim Henson (and all those other really old dudes), my muse (who happens to be borrowed from Melissa), my goblins (whom I love all dearly) and this creepy owl that likes to sit outside on our pine tree (please don't be Jareth spying on me again).


	4. Chapter Four

Threats and Promises

By: CreativeImagination (that's me!)

Edited By: (my lovely and most wonderful friend) LadyArwen

Inspired by: my muse

Chapter Four

Author's note: This chapter I have dedicated to Acantha Mardivey. - Glad you got your fiancé back.

My mind went blank, though I'm sure my expression resembled that of a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Was he kidding? He **HAD** to be kidding… right? He couldn't be _THAT_ egotistical, could he? It was obvious he was by the way he was looking at me. But what choice did I have… unless of course I wanted to have a three year long vacation.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, just to be sure. You never know with Jareth, and, I wasn't taking any chances. He shook his head no and I felt exceedingly embarrassed. To have to get down on my knees and –ugh- kiss his boots of all things. Slowly, I knelt down on one knee and leaned over. My face grew hot, and I felt the blush release and stream through my cheeks like a hot river. I quickly placed my lips on the black shinny leather and then the other. I moved back and stood to my feet, trying not to look as humiliated as I felt.

"One week," I repeated "nothing more." He patted me on the head as if I was a puppy and gave a small smile. On his face was a brash expression but his eyes shown something different. I couldn't understand it, he's face said 'I have you in my grasp, this week will be the most tormenting week of your pitiful life' but his eyes said 'I'm sorry'. As he spoke, I noticed that his eyes didn't go along with his expressions. And it was annoying because, it didn't match and was driving me insane.

"I'll take you to your room," he said dryly and grabbed my shirt sleeve and dragged me through the hall. He stopped in front of a door and opened it and practically tossed me in. Quickly shutting the door behind him I heard him walk back down the hall. Something was very wrong… VERY wrong, u just couldn't put my finger on it. But I was tired, and upset and needed to sleep.

Looking around the room I was a little shocked at how beautiful it was. First thing I noticed was the large stained glass window. It opened to go out onto the balcony, but the window itself was, well, beyond words. The floor was a light sanded down stone, as were the walls (but then, ALL the walls in the castle were like that). The comforter on the bed was soft and a deep green color (ha, my favorite) and there was a modernized bathroom connected to my room. I tossed myself on the bed and covered my head with the pillow with a sigh. Sure, the room was nice, but Jareth was acting funny, and this… Elaine girl, well, she was just obnoxious (A/N: thanks Innogen).

Soon enough, I fell asleep, or at least, I think I did. It was very dark… and quiet… but I could see all around me.

"Hello?" I called out and a small light illuminated the room, kinda. I walked a little more until I heard someone behind me. Spinning around, I looked upon a young boy, about sixteen years of age (like myself).

"Hello," he said simply "are you lost?" I looked at him, he had light blondish hair which was pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a light cream colored poet shirt on. He had a dark brown pair of chinos on and a pair of chocolate brown work boots on.

"Uh, no," I said looking around "I think I'm sleeping." A twisted smile formed on his face and he walked a little closer. As he did, I saw his eyes. One, an artistic blue while the other, a earthy brown. My eyes widened as I frowned. "Are," I paused "are you-?"

"Kind of," he smiled "I _am_ Jareth but, am not." I gave a dry look.

"That doesn't help," I muttered and he sighed.

"I'm Jareth's subconscious," he muttered "more or less."

"Oh," I breathed "then maybe you can tell me, why the hell he's being such an ass hole." I felt my blood boil again but the boy walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't tell you," he admitted "actually, I can't tell you a lot of things. I've been sent here to get you to go on a quest to save Jareth's life."

"What?!"

Reviews:

Innogen: Tell me about it. ::rolls eyes:: don't worry though, she'll get hers

Acantha Mardivey: Oh! I'm so sorry!! I'm SO glad that you got your fiancé back! ::hugs back:: Yeah, well, you'll understand why Jareth is acting funny soon enough. Seems a little bi polar huh? And yeah!! I've been wanting to go see that, I just need to find someone to go with (lack of friends you know). But if I can't find someone to hang with, I'll just take my goblin friends with me (sighs though they DO reek havoc at the snack bar)

Moonjava: NO NO NO NO! Don't be quiet! - I love how you always review, that's why I say it so much. And as I said before, you'll find out whats going on with Jareth soon enough, or maybe I'll make you all wait ::laughs evilly::

Solea: don't worry Solea, as I've said before, you'll find out what's going on soon. But I have to agree, Jareth is awfully hot when he's evil.

Lyss: … thanks?

Nikki-dee: ok, ok! This next chapter is just for you.

Rosakara13: Oh good, I'm glad he's asleep. Hiya Jack-Jack.

LadyAniviel: Aww, don't hate his guts just yet (as if anyone could), you'll see.

Silver Ash: don't worry, there's something coming up that'll explain why his majesty is being a royal pain in the ass.

Ledderlegs: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED!! Thanks so much!! Glad you liked it.


	5. Chapter Five

Threats and Promises

By: Yours truly

Edited By: LadyArwen

Inspired by: someone or other

**Chapter Five**

"You have to save his life," the young man retorted "what are you, deaf or something?" My mind reeled for a moment and my mind seemed to haze at the words. First of all, why did Jareth need to be saved, he was in he's room. And secondly, why the hell would I help him? He was keeping me here against my will for god's sake! "Hello?"

"No I hear you," I muttered coming back from my thoughts "but I don't understand, I didn't-"

"No time," he explained "go into his room but don't say anything, just look at him and you'll see what I mean." I jolted awake at that moment, quite displeased with the young man's answer. I didn't want to go into Jareth's room, hell, I might have just dreamt up some shitty story and now I was going to barge in on him while he was sleeping. I sat there a moment, a little fearful to get up. What ifs ran through my mind; what if I was just dreaming, what if he died, what if he's just trying to trick me? But I got up nonetheless and quietly snuck out of my room. My feet padded against the cold stone floor as I made my way to his bedroom. Silently, I opened the door and looked in. He wasn't moving, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that his eyes were wide open. Keeping the boy's words in mind, I made not a sound as I slowing walked into the room.

I watched as his eyes strained to watch me, though he's head didn't move one bit. I went over to the side of the bed and looked at him, he looked somewhere in between a near death experience and seeing a ghost. He blinked his eyes over and over, very quickly. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" I whispered and he blinked twice. "I swear Jareth if your messing with me…" he blinked twice again. I stopped and narrowed my eyes. "Can you not speak?" He blinked once and I held my breath. "Can you not move?" He blinked once once more. This wasn't going well. I didn't know what to do or try or… even how to communicate with him. "What do I do?" I whispered and he raised his eyebrows as if he was shocked. "What you think I'd leave you like this?" He blinked three times, which I figured was maybe. He stared at my hand for a long time and I looked at it as well.

"What?" I asked holding it up "my hand?" He blinked once and then looked at his hand, which looked difficult because he had to strain his eyes to actually see it. Slowly I moved my hand to his, it was warm, didn't seem odd. Suddenly his other hand came gaping around and grabbed my arm firmly.

"Don't let go," he ordered and I tried to pull back. What the hell was he trying to do? He pulled me closer, refusing to let go but I struggled more. He grabbed me with both arms and drug me onto the bed. My mind went into a panic, here was Jareth, dragging me onto his bed in the middle of the night. HOLY SHIT, I could only think of one thing that might be on his mind and I wasn't agreeing with it! Abruptly, I was pinned down on my stomach, Jareth holding both of my arms down, leading over my back.

"Now if you'd calm down," he breathed heavily from the struggle "I can explain… what's going on." I tried to sit up but he still had me pinned down.

"Can, uh, I get up now?" I muttered breathlessly and he seemed to think about it for a moment. His grip loosened but he didn't completely let me up, but then he wasn't grinding me into his mattress any longer either.

"I requested a simple thing," he growled "for you not to let go and you backed away." I turned my head the best I could and looked at him blankly.

"You scared me," I explained "you act as if you can't move and then out on no where you grab me. I'm not really **_stable_** right now, thanks." He seemed to think for a moment, because he didn't say anything at first, and then his grip became looser.

"If I let you up," he said gently "you must be calm and keep hold of me at all times." Was he crazy? Keep hold of him at all times? Was he lonely or something? Ugh, I didn't want to think about it but I nodded nonetheless. I kept hold of his wrist and sat cross-legged on the bed, which was very comfortable by the way. He gave a sympathetic look and sighed. "Sarah," he said softly and my first idea was he was going to purpose or something. Truly, that's what he sounded like, his voice overly gentle and kind… it was sort of mind blowing to hear him like that. "Sarah, I've been placed under a spell."

"Oh great," I growled "is that why your subconscious, er, yeah, was harassing me?" He eyed me for a moment, taking in my expression and sighed.

"No," he breathed "I did that so I could get you to help me. You see, Elaine… well, she loves me."

"I'm really happy for you," I muttered "I am, _really_, can I go back to bed now?"

"You don't understand," he growled hastily "I don't love her, she's wicked and cruel." I must have had a sarcastic look on my face or something because Jareth narrowed his eyes. "What happened this afternoon was not me," he explained "she put a spell on me so that all my… less appealing characteristics are all put into one personality."

"Are you telling me that you've got split personalities?" I yawned.

"If that's what you want to call it," he shrugged "its also a love spell. The spell is that the only way I can get rid of this other personality is if someone loves me, and I love them. She thinks that I'd be forced to fall in love with her if I ever wanted to be able to control my body again."

"Alright," I summed it up "so your saying that Elaine cast a spell on you to give you another personality, which is really you with all your mean and cruel characteristics so she can make you fall in love with her?"

"Yes," he sighed "and he controls my body unless there's a mutual display of affection." I paused.

"What affection?" I asked dryly.

"Alright so maybe its not exactly affection," he growled "but certain things give me more time. Like you touching me, that lasts as long as your touching me. Hugging gives me five minutes, kissing gives me an hour, so on and so forth."

"Good luck with that," I muttered and started off the bed but he grabbed me firmly.

"I'll be needing your assistance," he snapped in a strict tone.

"Is that an order," I asked tilting my head slightly "or you asking?" He looked down at the comforter that was still draped across his body.

"An order," he growled glaring up at me.

Author's note: WOO! Chapter five! Well, now you all know why Jareth's been acting like a jerk… looks like he still is kinda huh? Well, hope you liked it, and thank you my wonderful reviewers. You make my day every time you review. ::dances around every time::

Gradolphin: a little twist, yes I know. Sorry everyone, I know my spelling and/or grammar sucks. It always has.

Acantha Mardivey: ::laughs:: I'm glad you liked it. And any time, I was happy to dedicate it to ya. ::laughs again:: poor Sarah, she'd having a lot of issues with Jareth. I may make her suffer a bit more, I mean, split personalities (good gods!!). And yeah!! I got a poster too ::sighs happily:: ah, gotta love the smile. Oh well, have fun snuggling.

Moonjava: just you saying that makes me wanna update faster!! -

Rosakara13: don't worry, more danger and annoyance to come.

LadyAniviel: who could hate that lovable lumix?

Elementalmoon: Oh, thanks so much. I will.

Silver Fang: Thanks!! I'm very glad you like them so much. Damn owls ::grabs Owl Away:: ok, I'm set.

Pen D. Fox: thank you. Love your name by the way. Very original.

Ophelia Eternal: don't worry!! All questions will be answered in there own given time. ::grins:: I know it's a little… odd. But then so am I so… I suppose the writing fits the author (odd, out of order and confusing) ::grins::


	6. Chapter Six

Threats and Promises

By: Defiantly not the muffin man

Edited By: my editor (DUH)

Inspired by: the newly evolving sandwich in my room

**Chapter Six**

"I'm done," I sighed and started off the bed but he held firm. "Jareth let me go." His eyes flashed a warning but I didn't care, I was too pissed.

"You're going to help me Sarah," he growled.

"Help you my ass," I growled pulling back "I was finished with adventures the _first_ time I dealt with you, Jareth. I'm not planning on another one."

"Since when have people been **_PLANNING_** adventures?" he asked giving me a strange look.

"Since people started going over Niagara Falls in barrels," I growled "now let go!" He gripped harder and I winced. Seeing me cringe he quickly loosened his grip on my arm so that his touch was gentle enough from me to tear away from. But I didn't, I just looked at his pleading eyes and felt my heart melt. "Now don't," I warned "don't try and use those eyes on me." He smiled at my chastening voice and make himself look even more pitiful. I tried, I really did, to not give in. But I couldn't even bear to look away let alone start yelling again or worse, leave him there.

"That's cheating you know," I growled. The satisfied smile that crept across his face was too much, he was NOT going to drag me into this. "No," I said firmly "no way am I going to-"

"Sarah," he said in a pleading voice and my conscience went haywire. _You should help him_, it kept repeating and I let out a long and defeated sigh.

"I won't help you," I snapped "unless you ask, I am not your subject, and I do not follow orders. Whatever respect you give to me, I will give back. If you treat me like a friend, you will be treated like one. If you want to keep it formal, I'm fine with that as well. But get it strait, your not my king, nor do I trust you so I'm sure we're going to have our… problems on this… adventure of yours." He eyed me for a moment, and seemed to wince at the idea but nodded as if it was fair and then smiled.

"Alright," he breathed "fair enough, but let me remind you that this is **my** world. When I say not to touch something, I suggest you don't, I don't say things like that for my own health you know." I smirked, waiting for the part I wanted to hear from his egotisticalness. "Will you help me?" he muttered under his breath and I sighed.

"As pathetic as that was," I sighed, a little let down "yeah I guess so." I started getting off the bed, though I still held onto his arm "But when this is all over and done with do you think you could send me home? I'm sure Karen will have a lot to yell about."

"Of course," he agreed getting off the bed as well. As he did, I noticed that, he wasn't dressed. Freely he uncovered himself and I quickly lowered my eyes to the ground. Not noticing me drug me over to a closet that he opened he grabbed something and looked over at me. "Something wrong?" I almost laughed. He seriously didn't know why I was blushing immensely.

"Would you just get dressed?" I muttered and he put a pair of light tan khakis on. Looking at me oddly she shook his head and frowned. "What?"

"I don't understand," he admitted "why are you uncomfortable?" I noticed the clothing he was picking out weren't his style at all, though they did suit him. And I was glad I would have to deal with him in tights, though now that I'd seen EVERYTHING it wouldn't have mattered a lot.

"Are you seriously telling me that you have no idea?" I asked and he nodded. "Um," I paused "well apparently Undergrounders are a lot more, open, than us Aboveground." He still looked confused. "We don't walk around without clothing on," I said bluntly.

"No," he nodded "there are lots of people that-"

"I mean we take them off sometime," I sighed "its not as if we keep them on ALL the time. But mostly, we don't take them off."

"Why?" he asked blankly as I switched arms so he could put a white button up shirt on. I thought a moment. "Well?"

"We just don't," I shrugged "I mean, most people run around naked when their little, unless they're rich and then they usually have all sorts of cute little junk to wear. Or your married, or at a nude club or something."

"Well why not?" he asked "why do you suppose children can but no one else?"

"Because their little," I muttered "and have no idea what their doing." He looked at me. "I mean I knew a lot of fae did it but-," he looked a little shocked "I **DO** read you know."

"Funny how you know more about my world than your own," he pointed out putting normal brown work boots on.

"I don't," I defended "I know a lot about my world. Just because I can't explain something-"

"Try," he said wiping around and staring at me "why do you suppose?" I was a little taken aback at his firm deep voice and I bit on my lower lip.

"I think its just how we grew up," I said looking past him as if remembering something. "After a certain age people start telling you what you should and shouldn't do. How to talk, what to wear, how to look…. That might be something too. People might have a problem with their bodies and so they wouldn't want to show anyone. People are very judgmental…"

"What about you?" he asked simply "are you judgmental?" I just looked at him. "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but, you were ready to bolt out of this room, were you not?" He paused. "Did you judge me, Sarah?" I gulped and felt a deep lump in my throat. Why was he putting me on the spot?

"No," I said as surly and he stopped me before I could go any farther.

"Ah," he corrected "but if you come from a group of judgmental people, why don't you judge?"

"I never said I didn't judge," I corrected "but the way people look is completely different. People can be beautiful and be the most evil people in the world, and some of the ugliest people can be kind. But that don't mean all attractive people are bad, or ugly good. What does it matter what people look like?"

"I was just asking," he stated and there was a long pause. "But," I sighed but he ignored it "don't you think humans are more drawn to attractive people rather than hideous?"

"Not all," I responded "I'm not like that."

"Well your odd," he breathed tying his boots. I glared at him and he looked back at me, "what?"

"Thanks for reminding me," I growled.

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Do you not understand anything?" I asked blankly and he smiled.

"I understand a great deal," he smiled "I know why our sky is orange and yours is blue. I know why children are so open to everything around them and why adults aren't. I understand every creature in my world but there is something I don't understand."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You," he stated simply as he finished getting dressed.

Author's note:

Innogen: nope.

Acantha Mardivey: Glad you love it. Yep, but don't worry, they'll be alright, for the most part. And that'd be great, I'll email ya.

Word Junky: Thanks. Glad ya like it.

LadyAniviel: umm, I'm not exactly sure yet.

Moonjava: I'm glad -. And of course I have to update so soon, I've got great reviewers like you!!

Solea: ::laughs:: very comical review. Loved it.

Amanda: thank you.

Hippie99: ok! I'll update! -


	7. Chapter Seven

Threats and Promises

By: A person

Edited By: an editor I hope

Inspired by: ::shrugs::

**Chapter Seven**

Author's note: I updated just for you ItsACrystalNothingMore ::winks:: feel better.

"You and every other person I know," I muttered and he grabbed a sack from his closet. He tossed a few things in it and then grabbed a white short sleeve shirt, an earthy leather vest, light brown boots and some dark brown slacks and handed them to me.

"You can't go around wearing that here;" he said simply "humans aren't regarded as… an equal in most places." I looked down at the clothing he was handing me and then to him.

"Thanks," I said without any emotion whatsoever. He hesitated a moment and looked around a bit.

"You can dress in there," he said pointing to a shut door. I nodded but he didn't let go yet. "I don't suppose it's a good idea to let go of me though, unless you'd like to deal with me in a rage." I paused a moment, the man I had dealt with that afternoon was more intimidating than Jareth had ever been. I looked at him, blankly, thinking of what to do. I motioned for him to come closer and he did, though he seemed hesitant at first. Softly, I kissed him on the cheek. He flinched under the coldness of my lips, I **was** cold, I suppose it was because I wasn't used to a cold damp castle.

"An hour, right?" I asked and he pulled out a gold watch and looked at it. He nodded and only then did I let go. "Alright," I said quietly and opened the door he'd pointed me to. It was a modernized bathroom, hot running water and all. Ignoring the beautiful decorations I slipped off my clothes in a haste and pulled the new clothing on. Everything fit a little loose, but it was alright, with the exception of the pants which were much too voluminous.

"Does everything fit?" he called and I poked my head out of the door.

"You got a belt?" I asked and he frowned.

"Are you **THAT** skinny?" he asked worriedly and I sighed.

"I just need a belt, not a lecture" I muttered but he ignored my comment. He handed me a belt from his closet but opened the door wider so he could see my figure.

"So you are," he mused and then looked up at me "you really should eat more Sarah, its not healthy to be so small."

"What are you?" I snapped "my mother?" With that I closed the door once more and slipped the belt through the loop holes. I came out and Jareth had the leather bag slung over his shoulder and a dark brown leather hat on. His hair was tired back and he looked quiet normal. He opened his window and leered.

"Will you be needing help getting out of here?" he asked putting one leg out through the window.

"No," I said in a 'I'm perfectly fine thank you' voice "I know how to sneak out a window Jareth, thanks." He eyed me and then shrugged.

"Alright," he sighed "suet yourself." Once he reached the ground I followed after him, though as I did I wondered if he couldn't just transport us to wherever we were supposed to go. I was probably three feet from the ground when I slipped a little and Jareth grabbed me by the waste and set me on the ground. "I thought you said you could handle it."

"I just slipped," I muttered "it's not as if I was plummeting to my death or anything." He smiled and nodded again walking opposite the goblin city. "Where are we going?"

"ValleyVill," he said as if I knew what that was.

"And lets pretend I don't know what that is," I muttered and he smirked.

"Its," he paused "well, it's a place were people go to find mates." My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Their mates?" I repeated.

"Well not everyone has arranged marriages, Sarah," he breathed.

"I know that," I growled and there was a long pause. We walked a good hour without saying anything and had slipped into a deep forest. It was quite lovely actually and Jareth had to bark at me to keep up. Suddenly he stopped rigid and stiff. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing!?" he yelled turning around glairing at me "why are you following me? I don't need a mortal's help. Get lost." I rolled my eyes, apparently, the spell worn off.

"Do you have a name?" I asked "or shall I just call you S.P (A/N: split personality for those that don't understand my sick and twisted sarcasm)?" He eyed me a moment, glaring angrily.

"Do not mock your king mortal!" he said in a kingly voice "I am Jareth you fool! I simply have come to my senses and… um.." He paused. "My name is Obal."

"Well," he said walking closer to him "Obal, I must say from experience, your no actor."

"Who are you to say!?" he growled "I rule over all! I am undefeatable! Unstoppable! Unable to be-" I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Quiet for more than five minutes," I finished and Jareth sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how annoying that is," he muttered. He looked as if he was going to cry; his eyes watered up slightly but just as quickly subsided.

"I've got a good idea," I breathed and quickly kissed his cheek once more. "An hour," I repeated. We walked a little more and off in the distance I heard something. It was nothing more than a rustle but every hair on my being must have stood straight up. Jareth noticed it too. "Hide," I whispered and he shook his head. It grew louder but I didn't say anything. When it sounded as if it could've been right on top of us I looked at Jareth again. "Can we hide **now**?" I didn't catch what he said, I only remember something sinking into my neck and then darkness…


	8. Chapter Eight

Threats and Promises

By: Amber Dawn Lee

Edited By: Stacie

Inspired by: A party I had once

**Chapter Eight**

"Tu tippeted esh," I heard a panicked voice. I moaned and turned over, what happened? I was shot with something, that I knew, but with what, I didn't know.

"Esh eepy," Jareth's voice filled my senses "esh notta me maroonia." I kept picking up that they were talking about me. I think I was esh, or… maybe it meant she I wasn't sure. Tu, I was sure was you and everything else was blurred.

"Damn," I muttered "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Esh wakita!" someone shouted "ESH WAKITA!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw that there was a very happy looking goblin in my face.

"Hariba!" he beamed "tu tosh tippeted." I blinked a few times.

"I got what?" I muttered and Jareth entered whatever tent I happened to be in.

"You got shot," he informed and held up a dart "with one of these." It looked very painful, but I didn't remember a thing so, I supposed I wouldn't have to worry about that.

"That explains why I feel like I got hit by a train," I groaned and Jareth waved the giddy creature away.

"You're very lucky," he said going over to a small table and mixing a few things together "you could've died." I rubbed my forehead and few times and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked and he gave an 'I'm so glad you asked (because I've got a dreadfully long story to tell)' smile.

"WestCove," he informed me and brought over a glass of… something. "Drink," he ordered. I looked into the cup (I'm **sure** there was something moving in there) and gave Jareth an 'are you fucking crazy?' look.

"I'm not even sure if that's drinkable," I muttered and he held it forward.

"I'll make you feel better," he growled "drink it."

"I'd rather not…" I muttered and he sent a warning glance. "Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to drink it either," I snapped.

"I have," he growled "about a thousand times. Now drink it before I make you drink it."

"You ARE Jareth, aren't you?" I asked and he seemed a little hurt by the suggestion. He knelt down next to the makeshift bed I was laying in and rubbed his temples, still holding the drink out to me. I took the drink from his hand and he looked up. I looked down at it, something seemed to slither to the bottom of the cup.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said giving an encouraging smile "its all about trust. It only wants you to think it's bad for so you won't drink it."

"Are you kidding?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed "alright," I muttered and drank it down. It actually tasted like… nothing. Nothing at all. The texture wasn't thick black slime as I saw in the cup, but something like water.

"See," he beamed "all about trust." He took the cup from me and set it on the table and sat on the edge of my bed. "It really was a good shot though."

"Oh thanks," I muttered "they can stuff me and hang me on the wall." He laughed.

"No," he chuckled "these are wild goblins. They thought we were intruders, but normally they don't use violence."

"And you know this place," I breathed and he nodded. "But how come you haven't changed back into Obal?"

"Too much affection," he shrugged. I must have looked confused because he explained. "I used to come here all the time when I was young. Practically lived here. So… most creatures here are like family."

"Sounds nice," I breathed and he brushed my hair back. "Why are you helping me?" He looked at me oddly and frowned.

"Why are you helping **_me_**?" he asked. I paused a moment and gave a soft smile.

"Because," I said quietly "you asked me to." A smile crept across his face so fast I could hardly believe it. "Take a break."

"Stop babying me," he growled "just because I'm king doesn't mean that-"

"That's not why," I said cutting him off and he stopped talking. "I'm sorry, you look kinda tired. I'm just concerned, especially since you keep taking care of me. I mean…" I paused and he looked intently at me as if I needed to continue. "My family wouldn't even… well, you know. They just… left me at the hospital, alone." He looked at me for a long time and then gave a teasing smile.

"Is that your odd way of saying thank you?" he said tilting his head and squinting his eyes a little. "Because, if it is, I would gladly accept a normal 'thank you Jareth for saving me repetitively'."

"Twice," I corrected "twice. I wouldn't say that's repetitive. And you really shouldn't keep score you know, I might feel compelled to catch up." He smirked.

"You should rest for a while," he suggested "besides, tonight, well, there's this thing… ummm."

"What thing?" I asked propping myself up on one arm.

"Well," he paused a moment "I suppose you've gotten a bad impression of goblins the last time you were here. But the WestCove tribe… it's having a celebration and if you're feeling up to it I suppose I could explain some things to you."

"When you say explain things," I mused "do you actually mean explain things or just sit around and talk?" He smirked. I think this was his beat around the bush way of asking me to go with him.

"Well," he paused "I suppose I _could_ fit some conversation in there, if you really want." I gave an amused grin, he wasn't going to be blunt, was he?

"I'd like that a lot," I said and he looked a little shocked. "I need to talk to you about a few things anyways," I admitted "like how exactly I'm supposed to assist you on this, apparently dangerous, adventure of yours."

"Don't worry," he breathed "I'll protect you."

"Oh yes because I can't handle anything myself," I muttered and he smiled as he left me to rest.

"Exactly," he teased and left without another word.

Author's note:

Acantha Mardivey: sorry, had to leave it there though. Glad you liked it. Yeah, she kissed him. Too bad it only lasts an hour.

Amanda: yep, there's one that'll come up later in the story.

Moonjava: thank ya.

Rosakara13: oh, thanks. And don't worry, I will.

Word Junky: SORRY! :evil grin: I don't mean too. And thanks a lot.

LadyAniviel: ::laughs:: naw, I'd actually like to know. - Thank you, you're an awesome writer yourself.


	9. Chapter Nine

Threats and Promises

By: Amber Dawn Lee

Edited By: Stacie

Inspired by: A party I had once

**Chapter Nine**

Whatever Jareth had given me made me awfully exhausted and I soon fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. I slept most the day actually, which I was glad of when I woke what was around 5 O' clock. Jareth was sitting on the floor besides my makeshift bed with some sort of ashen notebook in his hands. He wasn't aware that I was awake, so I took it as an opportunity to see what he was doing. In his hand was a black charcoal pencil, which he repetitively put behind his ear. He'd do this, fidget with whatever it was he was drawing and then pull the pencil back out again. He did this so much that he was beginning to get black streaks on his cheek.

"Sleep well?" he said without looking up. I didn't answer but then it felt as if I didn't _need_ to, as if he already knew I'd slept well and only said it to acknowledge my waking. His eyes darted across the page; they looked so deep and intense that I couldn't draw away from them. He sketched some more and looked up, grinning at my awed state.

"What are you drawing?" I asked in a lighthearted voice. He looked back at the notebook and continued sketching as if I had never asked.

"Nothing," he said after a while "just larking about." He brushed it a little with his hand and then scratched his forehead. Deep gray marks migrated across his brow, standing out against his light complexion.

"Can I see?" I asked propping myself up on an elbow, trying to ignore the newly formed lines on his face.

"You want to?" he mumbled, obviously absorbed by his work. His eyes fixated on whatever he was creating. He looked up for a brief moment and went back to the page, then he noticed how intently I was watching him and looked up. "Hum?"

"Are you not paying attention?" I teased and he shook his head slowly, eyes drifting back to the paper and then to me, as if longing to keep drawing.

"I apologize," he said warmly "I just get so engrossed sometimes that I have no idea what's happening around me."

"I do that sometimes," I admitted "when I write I mean. I'll start writing at eight O' clock one night and won't realize that it's time for school in the morning." He tilted his head slightly and his brow moved together, scrunching the charcoal lines into crisscross patterns much like a tic-tack-toe board.

"When do you sleep?" he asked in a worried tone his eyes now fully on me as if the drawing was forgotten.

"Geometry," I teased and he raised an eyebrow "most of the time I'll go to bed early the next night, though I've been known to stay awake for days on end." He took the notebook and closed it suddenly and set it to the side. Leaning forward his eyes seemed to bare through my body and into my soul.

"Would you let me read any of it?" he asked simply. I looked away a moment, thinking. Would I let him read anything of mine? Most of it **_WAS_** about _his_ Labyrinth (lord knows he doesn't need a bigger head).

"Some of it," I admitted "other things," I paused "I'm not sure if I'd want you to read." He nodded and grabbed the pallid notebook from its dusty resting spot and sat on the side of my interim bed. He opened the first page with nimble fingers and smoothed it over. A man with raven black hair peered back at me. His eyes clearly focused on an object of great desire, though it seemed as if it was directly behind you. Over most of his face was an autumn colored mask, which he held in his pale slender fingers. Jareth turned the page.

The next was a crystal ball, perfectly shaped and formed, obviously solid as could possibly be. In it was what looked to be a human man crouched down with his head on his knees. His arms were wrapped around his knees, gripping as if he was in immense anguish. In the bottom left-hand corner of the drawing was the title scrawled out in perfect handwriting: Heartbroken.

"How sad," I whispered in a soft voice and he's head whipped around as if shocked.

"Why is it sad?" he asked soullessly "he is as he should be." I looked in disbelief at Jareth who seemed to be testing me at that very moment.

"No one should be brokenhearted," I said quietly "never." He turned the next page quickly but I caught him before he could close the book. I looked up at myself, deep smoky eyes, awed expression, and pale complexion. I looked up at him but he was looking away.

"Its not done," he mumbled in a low voice. I looked at it again and then back to him.

"I like it," I smiled "you're very good."

"I want to see something of yours," he said turning back to me and closing the sketch book. "Can't you remember _something_?"

"You won't laugh?" I asked and he gave a completely fake solute.

"On my honor," he said and crossed his heart. I sighed and took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"David kissed me in the spring," I recited "and Luther in the fall," I paused for a long time but his eyes urged me on "but Jareth only looked at me, and never kissed at all. David's kiss was lost in jest, and Luther's lost in play, but the kiss in Jareth's eyes," I paused a moment.

"Well?" he beamed.

"It haunts me night and day," I said quietly. I felt the blush flush though my cheeks and I lowered my head a bit so for him not to see. With his index finger he lifted my face to his, my eyes rising with it. Being forced to look at him I saw the taunt in his eyes, just daring me to kiss him. I tried to turn away but his finger lead me back to my helpless position.

"Does it now?" he breathed, his hot breath clinging to my lips. I felt a lump rise in my throat and the urge to smile followed. Slowly, a shy smile crept onto my face and I turned away.

"It's only a poem," I muttered shyly. What was wrong with me?! Why was I suddenly acting shy and all googly? Hell, I know why, I was falling for him, **_that's_** why. He grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me out of the tent.

"Come on," he whispered and I followed at a moderate pace. It didn't take long but in three minutes time I was standing in front of a medium sized waterfall. It was beautiful; the mist rose up from where the liquid crashed down on the flattened rocks, creating a gauzy rainbow. Thick lush forest surrounded us, as the sound of the rushing water made me swoon.

"How beautiful," I whispered. Looking around, I noticed that Jareth had gone off somewhere. Turning around, I was greeted with a face full of water. I blinked, as if shocked and I pushed him into the good sized pool that'd collected under the waterfall. He went completely under and came back up, soaked. I laughed so hard that I had to kneel on the ground.

"Oh," he growled "you think that's funny?"

"Maybe," I teased and he sloshed out of the water which only made me laugh more. He slipped on his now clingy white button up shirt and set it on a near by rock. In a fit of annoyance he came up behind be and grabbed me in his arms. Sloshing back into the water, I promptly stopped laughing and struggled to get out of his grasp. When he got waste deep I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave in. "Don't," I warned him.

"And why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow and grinning at my helpless stature.

"I can't swim," I admitted and he gazed at me in disbelief.

"Are you joking?" he asked and I shook my head. "You never learned to swim?"

"I tried when I was little," I said "but, I'm scared of water." He gave dry look.

"You?" he asked "afraid?" It seemed odd to me that he thought I feared nothing, which was confusing since I feared a great deal.

"Yeah," I griped "I'm only human. I can't be brave ALL the time. So if you don't mind putting me down…" he lowered me towards the water "NOT HERE!" He chuckled and took a step into deeper water.

"Let's play a game," he smiled and I rubbed my temples.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"Well if you don't want to play I could just set you down right here and-" he started lowering me again.

"Ok," I growled "what game?"

Author's Note: I LOVE Jareth, I really do. If I had a guy that annoying and persistent and with split personalities… well, let's just say I'd be one happy girl. -

LadyAniviel: your very welcome. Yep, well there's a lot more kissing to come!! Don't worry, the celebration will start probably next chapter.

Rosakara13: yeah, split personalities, tight pants and hey, look, he likes to play games… sounds like what happens to every guy I date. -

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Your very welcome. I'm so glad you had fun hop along…er… I mean wheelie, umm.. I mean… dang. Anyways -, glad your doing better.

Moonjava: thanks much, its going to get better I hope.

Amanda: yep, they kinda kissed ::sighs:: Thank you and that'll probably be the next chapter or the one after.

Avalon-blackandgreen: aw, thanx so much. Glad you liked it. MORE TO COME!! -


	10. Chapter Ten

Threats and Promises

By: CI

Edited By: my buddy

Inspired by: Connor and Lee

Author's note: the next few chapters I wrote last night for all of you guys since you're all really great. Dedications are given for those with wonderful reviews and those that stuff trash in my contribution box shall be dipped head first into the Bog! Also, Connor and Lee (two male intelligent goblins of mine) would like to know if anyone needs a muse out there. They've been looking for a new home (I'm afraid I've bit off a little more than I can chew with this adopting Jareth's unwanted goblin thing). So if anyone would like to take one of them home, review me please. Hope you all like.

Oh, and also, this chapter is dedicated to Divine Dark Angle because she has been reviewing ALL of my stories (your great girl) so without farther ado, chapter ten.

**Chapter Ten**

"It's fairly simple," he smirked holding me above the water by three inches "I will ask you a question and you shall answer."

"How does this get me back on the land?" I growled sarcastically.

"Just answer the questions," he smiled "and with each answer I will take a step towards land. With each unanswered question, I'll go back into deeper water." I was sure I wasn't going to like this game, knowing how Jareth played, I was quiet worried. I agreed nonetheless and gave a short nod. "Why did you leave the first time?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh," I lowered my eyes "perhaps this isn't the best thing to-" he took a step deeper. "Wait a second! Let me finish!"

"That's not how it works," he teased "if your not going to answer then-"

"If you want to talk about that," I explained "I'll gladly explain anything you want to know. You don't need to force me into it." He paused a moment and walked back to shore.

"Alright then," he breathed setting me down on solid ground "explain to me then."

"I didn't have a choice-" I started but his anger quickly rose.

"I gave you a choice!" he growled (oh great, here we go) "you refused." I closed my eyes for a long moment, my brows pushing together furiously. I didn't feel up to arguing, I was still tired from that damn dart. I took in a deep breath and tried to keep my temper under control.

"It wasn't a choice," I breathed. He started to say something but I looked up at him. My vision blurred, my eyes stung and I ordered myself not to cry. "Its not that I wanted to leave," I explained "but I was fifteen years old, you can't tell me that you actually thought I'd understand…"

"Of course I did!" he snapped "you weren't stupid Sarah, naive maybe, but not stupid."

"I left because I thought you were trying to trick me," I admitted "I didn't think that your words were true until much later." His eyes narrowed, his voice dripped with venom. How could he not understand? "I wanted to stay," I breathed "I really did…"

"Then why didn't you?" he snapped "why did you throw it all away? Why Sarah? Hum?"

"Because I couldn't," I paused "I couldn't leave Toby here. He didn't belong, and, I thought if I did you'd turn him into a goblin."

"So you'd give up your dreams?" he blurted "everything you've ever wanted?" I shyly nodded, I took great pride in giving everything up for Toby, and it had made us amazingly close to one another.

"That's what happens when you love someone," I said quietly "you'll do anything for them." I paused for a long time. "I would've done anything to get him back if I failed Jareth, don't think it was just you."

"Would you have died?" he asked "would you have stayed in his place?" I nodded quickly; I would've done anything to save Toby. Sure, he was bratty at times but then, so was I. Jareth seemed to ponder this a moment and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I just don't see how…" he muttered "humans aren't selfless creatures." He looked up, "especially you."

"Aw thanks," I muttered "but just because a race seems a certain way, doesn't make them all like that. I mean, its not just Toby, if it was anyone I care around I'd probably do anything."

"Yet you don't worry about yourself," he added.

"I've taken care of myself since I was twelve," I said sitting down under a nearby blossoming tree "and I continue to do so. I figure I can take care of myself." He sat next to me, bending his knees slightly and looked over gently. His eyes shown anguish, despair, and this deep blackened hurt that you could almost feel just by looking at him. I took in a quiet gasp, had I hurt him so badly? I must have if everything he'd said was true. I thought of it a moment and it dawned upon me that I'd hurt him more than ever possible. He would've done anything for me, anything at just the drop of a hat if I had stayed.

"Don't pity me," he growled and I was taken aback at how quickly he'd gotten angry. "Oh, poor Jareth, can't even live without people constantly making him into a joke. Well I DON'T CARE!! I don't need your help!" He got up off the ground and stormed away from me into the thick and luscious wooded area. My eyes burnt with tears but I forced them back. Why'd he have to be so damn difficult?

"FINE!" I screamed back and walked towards the way he'd gone. I heard a yelp and a great deal of cursing. Walking into the clearing I saw Jareth hanging upside-down by his foot, much like Ludo when I first found him. "Are you going to listen to me now?" I sighed and he just blinked. "Jareth," I sighed as I tried to find where the rope had been tied off "I don't, nor do I ever pity you. And," I muffled my sigh as I noticed it was tied off on the third branch of the tree "your not a joke."

"Just get me down," he growled. I stopped and walked directly over to him, and though he was hanging from his foot, he looked royally pissed.

"Would you like to say something?" I asked "because it seems as if your trying to lead up to something but you just keep avoiding it." He blinked. "Go on," I insisted "you want to scream at me, go ahead." His eyes shot a warning glance as if to say 'don't tell me that, you know I will'.

"I offered you everything," he said calmly "I would have done absolutely anything if you simply asked me to and you _spat_ in my _face_." I figured that was King talk for 'you ripped my heart out, tore it into tiny pieces, sewed it back together and shoved it in a blender about a jillion times'.

"You got a knife?" I asked and he shook his head. With a sigh I started climbing the tree. "I'm sorry," I said bluntly. He muttered a 'yeah' and I looked back at him. "What do you want me to say?! I don't know what words could fix something like that. I made a mistake, it was MY fault, I'm sorry." I unhooked the rope and Jareth went falling to the ground. Unfortunately for me, something on the rope hooked onto my leg and pulled me down after it. I fell about two stories down when I realized that I may die.

Author's note:

Acantha Mardivey: thank you. Yep, ALMOST kissed. I'm sorry bout the cliffie, I updated for ya.

Morrigana: thank you thank you ::takes a deep bow:: Wow… he had mood swings? COOL! -

Silver Fang: no I didn't, I forget who the author was, it's my favorite poem I just changed the names in it.

Nikki-dee: ta da! I won't don't worry.

Rosakara13: thanx -

Shahrezad1: Thanks, I like to be kinda original but I'm a sucker for romance and can't seem to get off of J/S. Well, there's always room for chaos (kinda like there's always room for ice cream). Ah. Well actually, the whole artist thing I came up with since I figured, Jareth needs some talent, I mean he can't just look good in tights and toss crystal balls around, how dull would that be?

Hippie99: ALRIGHT… alright. Calm down. I'll give you a hint for this next one, its about to get very VERY odd.

Gradolphin: - thanks much. Um, maybe I wasn't going for fluffy but HEY, every story needs a texture, right? Why not fluffy? ::laughs:: as for the humor, well, I like making people laugh (maybe that's why I act oddly) so I'm so glad you liked it.

Silver Ash: Really? Your FAVORITE chapter? Wow… And I'm sorry how I cut it off but you're your writing at four in the morning your not really thinking about where your going to end it you're your thinking about finishing it (well mind you) so you can go to bed (or in my case write another chapter ::shrugs::) I know, I know my spelling and/or grammar is bad and truth is I haven't let my editor do her job so don't blame her or anything. Glad you liked the poem, and thanx.

LadyAniviel: great minds think a like I suppose. Very glad you like it.

Amanda: Thank you, thank you. Aw, you deserve a man like that! Well… like he is right now. You may change your mind of him later but… ::snickers:: I'm not giving it : Sorry!! Everyone I'm sorry!! I've got a bad habit of leaving cliffies. So glad you like it though!!

Avalon-blackandgreen: ummm, secret? ::looks at goblins and whispered 'is there a secret?':: aw damn… I forgot what it was…. ::bangs head against the wall: it'll come to me… hold on… BANG…..BANG……BANG… OH YEAH!!! Nope, no secret. -

SemchouAri: Thanx, glad you liked it. Glad you thought it twas funny as well, I like making people laugh and/or smile. -

Divine Dark Angel: ::clears throat:: ma'am, I must say, you've probably reviewed every single one of my stories… and all of them have been good. WOW!! I'm not sure how to respond to all of it actually but thank you SO much. - I see you've got goblins as well. Ah, all cool people gots the goblins, ::winks::


	11. Chapter Eleven

Threats and Promises

By: me

Edited By: my friend

Inspired by: Jareth's nice side

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ow," I gripped upon Jareth catching me "why is it I keep ending up like this?"

"Unlucky I guess," he said setting me down and then gave a stern look "are you really sorry?"

"YES!" I shouted "Christ Jareth I wouldn't ever want to hurt you!" I closed my mouth quickly and bit on my lip. I wished more than anything that there'd be something to catch my eye and bring my attention away from Jareth. He watched me, and slowly pulled me into a tight embrace. "Alright," I muttered but he ignored me "can't breathe over here!!" He promptly let go and nodded.

"I apologize as well," he breathed "can we start over?" He used that 'I'm so innocent' look again. I nodded and he gave a low and well mannered bow.

"Bonior mademoiselle," he said kindly and kissed my hand "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." He gave a courageous smile. "Please give them a chance; they're not much to look at but their quite alright once you get used to them." I blushed and hoped to god that he wouldn't notice.

"Good evening Sire," I said giving a small curtsy "perhaps we should get going though, I'm sure the celebration is starting soon."

"Oh," he growled "I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Come on." And again Jareth grabbed my hand and dragged me through the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large bond fire was lit when I made my way to the courtyard. Jareth had sent me away with a few goblins that gave me some clothing to change into. I'd brushed my hair and washed my face, which was much needed. The clothing given to me seemed Indian almost, the deep dyed coloring and how it was stitched together. I looked at myself, I looked halfway decent anyways. Jareth motioned for me to come over by him and I did since I didn't know where else to go. He had on something a little like mine, only his looked more masculine.

"You look nice," he complemented and I smiled.

"So do you," I said sitting cross legged like he was. He looked to me and smiled. Colored lanterns littered nearby trees, lights flickering with each passing of the wind. Food had been set out, things I'd never seen before but didn't seem to bad. Goblins rushed around here and there worrying over the smallest detail. As more creatures started showing up the more talking Jareth did. He seemed nervous. "Are you alright?"

"Hum?" he asked in a haste "oh yeah, I'm fine." I eyed him for a moment and he sighed. "Alright so I'm a little worried."

"Why?" I asked looking at goblins sit around and chatter "you know these people." He seemed a bit taken back that I called them people, except creatures or goblins or something.

"Well," he started "they're always trying to get me to do something…"

"Like…?" I asked.

"Like dance or sing or… something," he muttered and I laughed.

"Isn't that what your supposed to do at a party?" I asked and he shrugged. "Are you shy, Jareth?" I teased.

"No," he snapped and then his face softened "but I don't like dancing by myself, its uncomfortable." We both were quiet for a long time and watched more creatures show up and sit around the bonfire. Jareth picked up an orange in front of him and kept turning it, over and over in his hand. I grabbed his hand to make him stop and he looked up at me, nervously.

"I'll dance with you," I smiled and he sent a curious look. He opened his mouth to say something but an old goblin woman hobbled on over to him and hugged him.

"Hariba Jareth," she said in her ragged voice and let go of her embrace. She looked at me and gave a wild smile. "Oh, esh tu maroonia?"

"No," he laughed "ista Sarah. Esh mi goodila frignitaly." I watched both of them speak to each other for a while and the haggard old woman hugged him again, this time she went and took her seat.

"What did she ask you?" I asked and he gave a shrug. "Whatever!" I teased "you know what she said."

"She asked me if I finally got married and I said no, that you were Sarah," he said simply.

"Your good friend," I added remembering what he's said. He gave a shocked look. "I pick up quickly."

"I can see that," he smiled and there suddenly was a loud deafening noise. All the lights went out and I jumped. Jareth put his hand on mine and send a reassuring look. "Its starting."

Author's Note:

Acantha Mardivey: I'm sorry (again), and yep, finally did update. Don't worry I gots rum of my own -

ItsACrystalNothingMore: nope, no luck apparently. Poor her.

Rosakara13: Like I'd let her die.

LadyAniviel: I don't mean to, really. I'm sorry you've got writer's block ::sends goblin over::

Moonjava: Thanx.

Divine Dark Angel: Glad you like it. And of COURSE I dedicated one to you! You review EVERTHING! How can't I?

Hippie99: I appreciate it a lot that you apparently like it so much. You don't have to be mature, we're all friends : If you calm down I will -

SenchouAri: You'll be great! And I won't ever abandon you guys!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Threats and Promises

By: me

Edited By: my friend

Inspired by: Jareth's nice side

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hariba mi frignitaly," a stout goblin started to shout as he made his way to the center of the courtyard. "Ta snaw mi muy notar te melico tu habra tino." I strained to understand what he was saying and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"He said, hello my friends," Jareth explained "it is my great honor to welcome you here tonight."

"Na snipit nukt y noy," he laughed and everyone clapped.

"So sit back and enjoy," Jareth translated and gave an amused smirk "I'll teach you how to speak it one of these days." Then the beat of drums filled the senses, it rumbled through your chest, pounded in your ears and was so strong and clear that I smiled. Twelve goblins came marching out of a tent, almost like a drum line and played like no tomorrow. I watched intently, but caught Jareth watching me every once and a while. Finally, they suddenly stopped and everybody clapped. A small goblin came bounding up and tapped Jareth's shoulder. He smiled quickly and I assumed it was an old friend.

"Hariba Jareth," she smiled and looked at me. "Hariba… umm."

"Sarah," I said and we shook hands.

"Mi Ledderlegs," she smiled "tu Sarah." He looked at Jareth "esh Sarah?" He nodded. "Umm, esh placka imsterentio?"

"She wants to know if you play an instrument," he said and I nodded.

"Hent yep?" she asked and Jareth gave a dry look.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Uh," I paused a moment "violin." Jareth gave a world win smile and turned back to the small goblin.

"Yola," he said simply and she smiled.

"Esh mli placka," she smiled and dashed off. I had a bad feeling about this whole thing and I gave Jareth a hard look.

"What?" he asked hiding a smile.

"What did you do?" I asked and he shrugged as he watched the small goblin race back dragging a case with her. "Oh no."

"Placka," she said handing it to me and pretending that she was playing a violin "placka." I looked at Jareth pleadingly and he laughed.

"You answered her," he teased "so you play."

"I can't," I started "I mean, I can but…"

"Are you scared?" he asked and a small group had formed around where we were sitting. I sighed, how did I know something like this was going to happen? I flipped open the case and took the violin out and placed my fingers gently on the strings. I closed my eyes and set the bow on the strings and sharply played the chorus for _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ because it was relatively fast.

"Fire on the mountain run boys run," I whispered to myself keeping it quiet enough so no one could hear me "devils in the house of the rising sun. Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough. Granny will your dog bite, no child no." Ledderlegs clapped and tried to pull Jareth out to dance but he smile and shook his head. I nudged him and he gave a warning glare, he really **was** scared. I smirked slightly and said the words with the best of my ability.

"The devil went down the Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal. He was in a bind cause he was way behind and was willing to make a deal." Jareth cocked an eyebrow and Ledderlegs clapped happily and laughed. "When he came across this young man," I said nudging Jareth and Ledderlegs smiled understanding what I was trying to do "sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot. And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'boy let me tell you what'." The small goblin managed to drag the reluctant Jareth onto his feet and about half of the whole celebration was paying attention to what we were doing. Goblins danced to the music, which made me glad of my selection and Ledderlegs had finally gotten Jareth to dance.

"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too," some smaller goblins giggled as I added "And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you played pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul cause I think I'm better than you."

"The boy said 'My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,'" Jareth finished sitting back by me "But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret cause I'm the best that's ever been." I gave a shocked/amused grin and shook my head but kept playing nonetheless.

"Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard," I sang "cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards. And if you win, you get this shinny fiddle made of gold. But if you lose the devil gets your soul." Finally I finished and Ledderlegs clapped and took the violin back as music started in the background.

"Glad you did that," she smiled "the band **finally** got here."

"You speak English!" I smiled a little shocked and she nodded.

"Yes," she laughed "I speak many things. But like I said, thank you for playing or it would have been terrible until the band got set up, they ALWAYS run late." Jareth growled. "Oh, and we got the grump to dance." We both laughed and I sighed and leaned back resting against the tree behind me. I was tired after playing so long and Jareth gave an annoyed smirk.

"Your good," he smiled and I simply nodded. "You ok?"

"Feels like there's something wrong," I moaned and he looked at me oddly. It was just one of those feelings, you know, before something really bad happens? Maybe something was going on at home.

"It'll be fine," he said reassuringly. Wonderful timing, a slow song started to be played and Jareth gave a smug look. "Now I believe you said you'd dance with me?" He took my hand and led me into the center of the courtyard like many other people. I noticed it wasn't just goblins that had come, but other creatures as well.

"You grew up here hum?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sort of," he smiled "I came here enough to live here. It was fairly simple, being able to transport and all."

"Uh," I paused a moment "why did we walk then?"

"Because," he yawned "since I'm split in two, my magick is split apart too and it won't work."

"Oh," I muttered and we danced for the longest time. Soon, I found my head on his shoulder my arms wrapped gently around his neck. It seemed like the perfect aftermath of what would've happened if I'd stayed in that damn ballroom with him. Me and him, slow dancing together for what seemed like eternity. I laughed to myself just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Reliving past events," I smirked and he got that 'I'm about to do something REALLY annoying' look. Oh no… he could possibly do it again…could he?

Author's note:

The next update shall be on Monday!

Acantha Mardivey: Aww, I couldn't say rock but thanks. Ah, and the dancing… that will be very very interesting. Can't wait until I post it for ya guys.

The next chapter will be dedicated to Brianne and T.J because… THEIR GETTING MARRIED!! So then next chapter shall be overly romantic, lovely AND have a slight twist. - I expect some reviews please.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Threats and Promises

By: Doc. Gerbil (lol not really)

Edited By: no one actually

Inspired by: a dream

**Chapter Thirteen **

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got a cold and had to stay in bed. But I got a lot of writing in so I worked really hard on this chapter. I also had a funny dream, which I'll be turning into a story later, but not right now. Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Brianne and T.J because they're getting married! Congrads, and here's chapter thirteen.

Everything seemed to hush for a moment and the music started. A soft haunting melody came rushing back into my mind, filling my senses to the point of intoxication. I felt like I was drowning in the words, in the music, in his voice. I wondered how someone's voice could be so beautiful, so gentle and loving and… perfect.

♪There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down♪

By now I'm sure I was a lovely shade of red and Jareth pulled me closer to him so that now my head was resting on his shoulder. Funny thing, I didn't retreat, not this time. As embarrassed as I was I couldn't bear to hurt him again by pulling away. I attempted to move back, a bit away from him because I was pressed up to places I probably should've been avoiding but he held me close.

"Jareth," I murmured.

"Hum?" he asked and I pulled back a little bit.

"When I said reliving past events," I sighed "I didn't mean literally." He just smiled, like he'd won a game.

"Would you prefer to stop?" he asked, slowing his pace. I lowered my head and shook it, trying to hide the smile that had crept up onto my face. He smirked at me and I looked up at him, trying not to show how much I was blushing. His face moved closer to mine, though I didn't pull back, everything in my willed to stay as I was. Gently, softly his lips met mine he pulled back in a smirk. "I'll remember," he whispered "eventually." I frowned, quiet not understanding what he was talking about. I started to ask and then noticed that, we weren't outside anymore. We were in a castle, though I could tell it wasn't Jareth's.

"Well," Elaine smiled maliciously as she leaned up against the side of the wall "don't you two look cute?" I looked at Jareth who, to put it plainly, looked like he had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry," I said putting my hands on my hips "I'm a little slow… what exactly happened?"

"You put a spell on Jareth," Elaine accused and my mouth dropped. Jareth blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Wait," I paused a second "huh? Put a spell on him? How the hell did I manage that?" Elaine quickly put on the 'oh you poor thing' act.

"Poor Jareth," she said embracing him "being locked under a spell. From a _human_ on all things. You poor, poor dear." I almost gagged. "It's too bad you won't remember anything that happened."

"So that's your game," I nodded "figures. I wouldn't have the luck were things would come easily. "

"She can't do magick," Jareth said rubbing his temples. I smiled, HA, I knew he wasn't stupid.

"She's a fast learner," Elaine retorted.

"Wait a second," I snapped "I have no motivation whatsoever to put a spell on **ANYONE**, assuming I _COULD_ do magick." We both looked at Elaine and she smiled.

"Are you really gonna believe **_her_**?" she asked. "I mean, for all I know she could be trying to get revenge for you taking her brother…"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I snapped "I got my brother back, why would I want revenge for something that was clearly dealt with? Besides, I'm the one that wished him away, he's just doing his job… didn't I already SAY all this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged "did you?"

"You know what," I growled "if your going to be difficult-"

"Did you?" Jareth asked and my eyes narrowed.

"Yes, as a matter a fact," I growled "and I'd seriously like to know WHY, surprise surprise, he can't remember a god damn thing."

"You tell me," she smirked and I covered my face with my hands.

"Alright," I muttered "just, send me home…"

"I can't," she girl shrugged "he can, but I can't. Besides, don't you want to see your mother?" I paused, everything around me stopped.

"My," I paused "what… what do you mean my mother?" Slowly but surely, Karen stepped from around the corner. "Oh," I nodded "my STEP-mother… wait… why are _YOU_ here?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Threats and Promises

By: The Cliffie Queen

Edited By: no one actually

Inspired by: someone's story

**Chapter Fourteen**

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to (bum bum bum!!!) Hippie99. Since A. I like hippies and B. she sends such groovy reviews (not that you other guys don't or anything -)

"Hello hon," Karen smiled. _Oh no_, I thought _this_ _is BAD. VERY VERY BAD_.

"Karen?" I choked "how?" Karen's smile was almost enough answer for me, this wasn't a good thing.

"Didn't you know?" she asked "I mean, you're the dreamer, your supposed to _KNOW_ these things…right?" I didn't say anything. "Ah well," she shrugged "in a nut shell, I am the Fairy Queen."

"Oh yeah," I nodded "those sweet little things that bite." She sighed and looked at Elaine as if they were discussing something. "I'm so confused…" I muttered under my breath.

"Welcome to _my_ world," Jareth breathed and I looked up at him. He gave a dry smile and looked back at the two dimwits mentally discussing their next move. "What exactly happened?" Both Karen and Elaine looked at us and I looked around nervously.

"Tu y mi frignitalys," I muttered and his eyes widened some. Elaine and Karen laughed among themselves for a moment. Jareth started speaking rapidly to me, asking me a million questions and I sighed. "I only know a little bit," I admitted and he nodded.

"Oh," Elaine started and I gave a loud obnoxious sigh "Jareth, this **_GIRL_** put a spell on you to make you fall in love with her."

"Yeah," I muttered "because that's my mission in life."

"She split you into two personalities," she lied though her teeth "one good and the other bad so she could keep you under her power."

"Everyone knows it," I shrugged dryly.

"She only wanted you for your title and power," she gushed and this is where I drew the line.

"WAIT," I snapped "you can go on and lie and say I put a spell on him, which makes no sense because **I DON'T KNOW MAGICK**. You can lie and say that I wanted power over him which might possibly be true if I happen to be on speed. But if your going to knock me down to _YOUR_ level, at _least_ leave him out of it."

"I think I'd better just take her home," Karen nodded "we can take her to a nice mental hospital and…" I looked around helplessly, this was getting very bad very quickly. Karen was a fae queen, this Elaine girl was trying to make it seem like I was trying to hurt Jareth and he couldn't remember anything that'd happened.

"No," Jareth shook his head and all three of us looked at him.

"Now Jareth-" Elaine started but he narrowed his eyes and she went quiet.

"She doesn't know magick," he nodded "and I know her well enough that she wouldn't want to go and do something stupid like draw me out for no apparent reason. But until I remember what happened, or someone provides adequate proof, she will stay in my castle."

Author's note: Sorry for the shortness!! But I **_AM_** sick you know!!

Acantha Mardivey: Sorry bout' the cliffies. Glad you liked it, and I updated already! ::grins::

Lhiata: Glad you like it. Oh, geez… I hate her guts. -

JoeynPacey2gether4ever: thank you, you too kind.

Moonjava: always love your reviews!

Rosakara13: sorry it wasn't up sooner! I got sick ::coughs::

Selua: I shall!

Hippie99: Oh thanx, I thought it was kinda cheesy as a song for a fic.

Merryday: I know, I know about the spelling and/or grammar!! I can't spell! This I know and have come to terms with. ::cries and then suddenly stops:: glad you liked it though!

Vixen519: Their coming down worry, towards later! Promise!

LadyAniviel: Sorry no Monday post, I plea not guilty!

Divine Dark Angel: I sorry!!! I was sick (though I was probably up till then throwing up) ::gags:: Your review is good medicine (you should be a doctor).

SenchouAri: thank you! -

Jumping-jo: thanks… hey, do you really jump?

Divine Dark Angle (again): Gods, you love to review, don't you!? YAY!!! I so glad!

Charlie Quill: I haven't seen you in this neck of the woods, but then, dim witted creatures as my self never pay much attention. Yes, yes I must admit, I DO love Jareth. Personally, he's at the top of my list, then comes Johnny Depp ::grins:: then… ::goes on, and on and on::

Avalon-blackandgreen: I sorry! But your stories are good just the way they are!! I like em!

JoeynPacry2gether4ever (again): Karen (like in just about ALL my fics) is a… well, I won't say, I may be in the presents of young impressionable goblins.

Acantha Mardivey (again): ok, ok you know what?!?! HUMMM?? DO YOU?? Tomorrow, no cliffie, I swear!! If I lie you can force me to eat peaches! I shall give you one super long chapt. with no cliffie. Cuz your so nice.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Threats and Promises

By: Mi

Edited By: yo soy muy …er… wall!

Inspired by: the evil cicada brothers!

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Says who?" Karen and I said in unison and then looked at the other. It wouldn't have been a problem before, to stay with Jareth I mean, if he actually remembered anything I'd told him throughout our 'adventure'. But he couldn't remember a thing, and Elaine was telling him a bunch of shit and Karen was trying to toss me in the loony clink.

"I do," Jareth said, acting more like he had when I'd first met him. He was saying very little but when he did speak, well, his words had a lot of effect. He also had that whole, _I'm the goblin king, fear me, muhahaha_ thing going on.

"I suppose it's better than the nut house," I muttered and Karen stepped closer to me. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled my face close to hers.

"Do you _REALLY_ think I'm going to just," she made a fluttery reference with her free hand "let you leave? Sarah, you know better than I that you have no place to go. Jareth is NOT going to remember a thing that happened and he's never going to believe you."

"Your wrong," I snapped and pulled away. Her face grew red with what seemed like anger, though she seemed embarrassed. "Karen," I took a breath "I don't care what you say to try and convince me, you are wrong and you will forever be wrong. Don't you tell me if I have a home or not," I pointed my finger at her "you have no right."

"I have no right!?" she laughed like a demented hyena "Sarah, you know better than anyone that nobody cares about you, I don't need to tell you that!" Ooo, burn. It seemed like I could actually feel the impact of that one, but I shook my head. She was wrong, somehow. It seemed at the time that, in fact, no one gave a flying rat's ass about me, but this wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. I had a job to do, I still had to help Jareth. He was still good, though now with the bad back in him… well, I couldn't say he was charming. In fact, he was downright cold.

"I haven't the time for family affairs," Jareth snapped and wrapped his cloak around my body. It grew very dark and I felt as if we were falling for a long time. Landing, I saw that we were in his throne room and he sighed. "Would you mind telling me what the hell happened?" So I explained, the best I could, about how Elaine loved him and how she had tried forcing him to fall for her. I told him about how I was supposed to get him to that ValleyVill place or something like that but on the way I got shot.

"So how does this lead up to the spell being broken?" he asked coldly and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I admitted "I don't even know if it broke."

"That's not possible," he replied coldly "a spell cannot be half broken." He paused for the longest time. "What happened exactly before it 'broke'?" My lips formed a thin line and Jareth looked at me impatiently. "You kissed me," I breathed, looking a little confused "and then you said you'd remember, eventually…"

"You're lying," he growled "don't defy me Sarah, I desist liars."

"I AM NOT LYING!" I shouted.

"I would never, _NEVER_ kiss you Sarah," he shook his head.

"Oh no," I said in a disgusted tone "not after the first time because you were SO heartbroken." Tears started welling up in my eyes. "You just think because I said no that _you_ were the only one that got hurt, well fuck you!" My hair fell in my face and I shook my head slowly "send me home."

"Get out of my sight," he growled.

"Send me home!" I yelled. My voice stopped because I'd been screaming so much. Tears kept forming and I didn't dare blink. "I don't care what Karen says, I'll stay somewhere else."

"**_GET OUT_**!" he roared as he stood to his feet. My eyes went wide and my heart stopped to see his temper rise so high. Reminded me a lot of a bear, standing on its hind legs and roaring. Without thinking anything of my pride I scrambled out of there like a frightened goblin. Slipping over my feet I bolted down the hallway and out of the castle. I ran and ran until I completely collapsed from either crying or exhaustion, I can't remember which. I hid. It was amazingly comfortable to hide, keep all eyes off of me. It made me feel secure, protected even to lie under that willow tree. Its vines were so long and thick that you couldn't see in or out, and so I sat against the trunk and wiped my tears away.

No one came for me, I was glad of it too. I didn't wish to deal with Jareth, but I did head inside, it was growing colder. Getting inside, I got lost, again. And I found myself in an almost library like room, though it merely had a few shelves and a piano. I sat down and fooled around a little, playing some junk I'd don't on my keyboard at home.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" an amused almost fuming voice growled. I turned on a dime and saw Jareth, standing provocatively in the doorway.

"Nothing," I stammered quickly "w-why would I be _doing_ anything?" I mentally hit myself for stuttering but tried to brush it off. It obviously didn't go unnoticed because Jareth took a step towards me. I was **really** beginning to wish I never helped him, I think I liked him better with the split personalities.

"Oh really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I tried to keep a brave look on my face and reminded myself that he had good in him, I'd seen it myself. But then… he had some evil as well.

"Yes really," I snapped in a sarcastic tone getting up from the well polished piano.

"Sit," he ordered but I stood still. His eyes narrowed and I mouthed the words with him as he said them. "Don't defy me." He raised his brow in surprise as I mouthed the words and crossed his arms. "Do you find that amusing?"

"Apparently," I muttered under my breath and he walked closer.

"What was that?" he asked standing so close I could feel his breath fall against my face.

"I said apparently," I repeated "are you deaf or something?" The image of Jareth's sub consciousness flashed in my mind's eye remembering his amused tone. Save Jareth's life my ass, I helped him and now I was his prisoner. Talk about your gratitude. "Wait," I said and he closed his mouth "don't say it, let me guess. Don't defy you?"

"I just asked you to sit;" he growled "is that so difficult?" Truthfully, it wasn't but Jareth made me nervous beyond all comprehension and that made it hard to listen to him.

"Sorta," I muttered and he growled.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he bellowed throwing his hands in the air and walking in a small circle. "I simply ask you to do something but no, you just _HAVE_ to be defiant, don't you?" Slowly I sat down, though Jareth kept ranting at me, taking in nothing of his surroundings. Slowly, I turned back to the piano and softly began to play once more. His ranting slowed and finally he stopped and just watched my hands fall gently against the ivory keys. My eyes I kept close, for I feared if I opened them I'd be nervous of Jareth who was now watching intently. The words to the song I played I whispered on my lips, but somehow, with my eyes closed I forgot where I was. I stopped whispering them, just until I started playing it over.

"My gift is my song," I hummed to myself "and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simple now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

"Where'd you learn that?" Jareth asked and I immediately stopped playing as I jumped from shock. I'd completely forgotten where I was, that Jareth was watching me, listening to me. And me, being the romancer I was, of course, HAD to play _Your Song_.

"Uh," I thought a moment "it was in a movie." He looked at the piano again and then at me.

"Play something," he said and I simply looked at him. I was tired of being ordered about, I really was and the look I gave him was both sad and angry.

"Maybe I will," I said simply "if you stop ordering around."

"Don't-" he started but I didn't let him finish. I got up and walked out of the room. "Defy me…" he finished in an annoyed tone as I left the room. "I'm the king," he snapped following me down the hallway "you shall do as I order."

"See," I snapped "that's your problem right there. **ORDER**. I am **_not_** your subject Jareth, I don't care what you or anyone else says, you **don't** own me."

"Perhaps I should've left you with your stepmother," he warned and rage flared through my body.

"And maybe I should have left you laying in that god damn bed trapped and unable to move forever," I shouted "but no, I just **_HAD_** to help you didn't I? I could have been outta here in a week, just behave for one god damn week and I could've gone home. But **NO**, I've gotta be the idiot that trusts the god damn goblin king." He stopped dead in the hallway and narrowed his glance. "Yeah," I growled "I know, don't defy you."

"What do you mean _trapped_?" he asked and I sighed.

"I know you don't remember anything," I muttered "but like I said before, split personalities."

"Yeah," he breathed "I got that part, I didn't understand the trapped part…"

"Well," I paused "alright, there was two of you… which technically was you just… split apart in a mostly good form and a mostly bad form. Well the bad form, Obal, would take over the good form and, just be wicked. So I had to help the good form get both of them to go back together so you'd be you again."

"Still not seeing the trapped part," he muttered.

"Obal had control over your body," I snapped "and wouldn't let the good one go and break the spell so he stashed him away, though he was fully aware of what was going on at all times. And the only way to get Obal to be trapped was to touch him or kiss him or, some amount of affection."

"Love spell," Jareth nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed "so it was all very interesting I'm sure you'll be happy when you can remember it."

"Who says I'm going to remember it?" he asked blankly.

"You," I growled "well, sorta. It's just taking a while to set in, you **_were_** in two different places at the same time." I walked into the library and shut the door behind me, though that didn't stop Jareth from following. "Can't you leave me alone?" I pleaded but he completely ignored my comment.

"So why did you help me then?" he asked "what promise did I give? What threat did I make?"

"You asked," I sighed looking though the books and he turned me around.

"Are you telling me that you went though all that," he paused "because I asked? Why would you do that?"

"Keyword would be: asked," I muttered turning back around but he kept pressuring me.

"But-" he started.

"No," I snapped "you didn't promise anything, you didn't threaten me, you didn't trick me. You asked. Simply, nothing more but a 'will you help me'." No promise, no threat but a plea. I wanted to plea to go home at that moment, my eyes were burning with tears. Everything had gone so wrong. Don't-defy-me's had become a way of life, as did being ordered around like a slave. To think, days before I was happy in this man's company. There was good in him, I knew, but when mixed with the bad he wasn't the slightest bit charming. I was beginning to think that maybe he lost the good part somewhere. I turned to face him, keeping my tears back. "Can I go now?" I hated asking him, but I didn't want him following me into my room, watching tears spill from my eyes.

"Sarah-" he started harshly and I looked up.

"Please," I muttered "can I just go to my room without you following me?" He paused a moment and waved me away. I got halfway down the hall when tears started spilling from my worn eyes. When he remembered he's let me go home, I hoped. Slipping into my room I lay down on my bed and curled into a ball. I cried myself into such a deep sleep that no one even bothered to wake me for dinner, at least no goblin. A light tap came from my door and it creaked open. Jareth slip into the room and looked over me. "Yeah," I muttered quietly opening an eye.

"Are you hungry?" he asked "because if you are I'd like for you to come to dinner. If not I can have something sent up to you later on." I opened my other eye and looked at him, a little shocked. I shook my head a little, trying to be sure if I was awake. Yep, I was awake. So how was it possible that Jareth was **asking** me something? Why was he being nice? Oh, this was creepy.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Are you sure now? Nothing came and took over your body?"

"Are you going to answer?" he asked giving a sarcastic grin "or be confused."

"Um," I paused I really didn't feel like eating. "I'd rather not eat actually." He nodded slowly and I could just see him thinking 'I should've just ordered her'. "Would it be alright," I paused a moment "if I did tomorrow though?" He looked at me oddly as if he was thinking 'if you don't want to eat with me now, what makes you think you will tomorrow?' "Its not that I don't want to eat with you," I said "but I'm really not hungry."

"Oh," he said finally understanding. "Are you feeling ill?" One of the lamps flicked on (damn magick) and he felt my forehead. I batted him away and upon doing so I believe he saw my tear stained cheeks because he bit his lip.

"You could say that," I muttered and he looked actually worried. "Just," I paused "a bit tired."

"Your upset," he said bluntly and I lowered my head.

"I'll be fine," I said looking up and giving a reassuring smile "just a little tired." I kept going back to being tired, we both knew it was a lie but I didn't want him messing with me, even though he **_WAS_** being nicer.

"If you need anything," he said turning to leave and gave a glace as for me to finish for him and I tried to put on my best 'I'm perfectly fine' face.

"I'll be perfectly fine," I assured him "don't worry about me." With a nod he left my room and I listened to his boots click on down the hall. Tears started again. God damnit, why was I so upset? Fucking emotional breakdowns that's what it was. All my feelings, my insecurities, **_EVERYTHING_** was coming out at a **VERY** bad time. Normally, I had Hoggle to talk to, or my dad or even Toby, but now I didn't have anyone to talk to. So how was I supposed to get it all out when Jareth was breathing down my neck and I was trapped, homesick and upset? I rocked myself back to sleep, only waking hours later to find I was feeling very alone. I got up and opened my door, looking out into the hall I noticed no one was there.

So, I slowly walked to the library, figuring that I'd find something to do in there. The door was opened a crack and I looked in, a fire had been made in the hearth but no one occupied the room. I went in and looked at the books once more. I found one that caught an interest, but after only reading a few pages I set is aside and sat by the fire. Soon enough Jareth walked in looking very upset. He rubbed his temples slowly as if trying to relive a headache. He didn't even notice me until he looked towards the fire place.

"Oh," he said trying to look composed "your up… is there something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said quietly and he sighed.

"Nothing to worry about," he said giving a fake smile and I winced.

"You're a bad liar Jareth," I breathed and he sat in the armchair, flinging one leg over its arm and letting the other stay seated on the ground.

"I'm fine," he lied and I laid back.

"You and me both," I muttered and we were quiet for a long time.

"Are you really that unhappy?" he asked frowning. I hated when he frowned, he always looked so amused with life that when he frowned it was more depressing than anything.

"Its not just here," I said "it's a lot of things that just… seems to all want to come out at the same time. So now I'm sort of… overloaded." We both went quiet. "Why are you upset?"

"Nothing," he lied "I'm not upset, I'm just-" the look I gave him shut him up and he took a deep breath. "Your just so unhappy."

"**That's** why your upset?" I asked blankly, feeling kinda guilty.

"Well I've never seen you-," he stopped talking as I glared.

"You were spying on me," I growled and he held his hands up in protest.

"I was worried," he defended "believe me, I wouldn't ever watch you at an inappropriate time. But… you were so upset in the library earlier that… I just wanted to be sure you were alright." His eyes pleaded with me in such a way that every inch of sorrow rose up into my chest, I gulped if I didn't watch it, I may cry right here. "I'll send you home," he offered "if your that unhappy." My eyes teared up and I fought to keep it inside. _No,_ I ordered myself _not here. This is not the place to cry._

"Its," I swallowed the lump in the throat "its not your fault. I told you, it's a lot of junk that… that I just need to deal with."

"Dose it happen a lot?" he asked and I nodded "well what do you do then?" Everything in me screamed LIE TO HIM but my heart controlled my mouth.

"Usually talk," I muttered and quickly shut my mouth. "But," I couldn't think of anything "I'll be just fine."

"I could summon your friends," he offered and I looked at him as if I was really trying to see him. He was trying to help, in any way he could, at the drop of a hat… so I could be happy. I was so confused! But my body ignored my brain actions and I stood to my feet. I made my way across the floor and stood in front of Jareth for a moment. My eyes hazed, filling with tears. Damnit, I was going to cry.

"Thank you," I choked "but I'm alright." I was going to lose it, and I tried to turn but nothing would work anymore. He shook his head and stood up.

"No," he said gently "your not." Gently, kindly he pulled me close to him in a kind embrace. There was nothing even of the slightest romance in it, just a deep strong sense of compassion. I covered my face with my hands, _don't_, I ordered myself. "Strong people cry too Sarah," he whispered and I struggled out of his embrace and rushed down the hallway and hid in my room. He simply appeared in front of me.

"Go away," I snapped, still holding tears back. He didn't answer but grabbed me again and held me strong, though genially not to hurt me.

"You'll feel better if you let it out Sarah," he whispered and I shook my head. NO! I wasn't giving in. I wasn't showing any weakness. He let go and set on my bed and gave me a kindhearted look. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm fine," I growled, oh no, I was on edge. He looked so helpless, wanting to help me but not knowing how to go about it. I watched as the thought inched its way into his head.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked "I'm trying to help you, why won't you let me?" That took a good chunk off of the ice that was encasing my heart, but he kept going. "Why do you hold back tears? Your obviously upset, I've offered to send you home, bring your friends, whatever you need to be happy…" He paused a moment. "You can cry Sarah," he whispered.

"Don't bother!" I yelled letting my sorrow form into a fake anger. "I don't need help, I'm fine. Not from you, or Karen or anyone." He seemed to understand now. Karen's words had done a lot to effect me, but they were true, no one loved me. So who cared right? I sat on the edge of the bed and Jareth spoke, his voice only above a whisper.

"How can you believe anything she says?" he whispered but I ignored him. "Your brother loves you, your father loves you, and your friends love you." He paused "I love you." **The words**, those damn three words, melted that ice in the few seconds it took me to comprehend what he said. He couldn't SAY that. He just… he couldn't love me. Tears tricked down my face. Ha, he got me, damn it.

"Stop it," I growled but he laughed a little.

"What?" he asked acting like he had no idea what was wrong "I love you." I wiped my tears on my sleeve and shot a look at him. "What? I **do** love you, what's wrong with that?" I pushed him away some but he moved right back over. "I will always love you," he whispered "no matter what you do, you can't stop me." I turned to face him as we both sat on the bed. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, then the other over and over. I batted him away.

"Stop it," I growled trying to stay mad.

"I'm gonna make you smile," he said determined and kissed my forehead "and then your going to laugh, and then I'm going to fall asleep right here with you so you don't feel alone." He'd said it so simply, so kindly, so… annoyingly that a smile crept up on my tear ridden face. "Ah, see." He kissed my nose this time and I bit my lip to keep from smiling bigger.

"Alright stop," I said pushing him away but he kept at it. "Jareth," I growled and he stopped and looked at me in a 'what?' way. "Stop it," I managed to say stiffly.

"Stop what?" he asked and kissed my cheek "that?"

"Yes!" I snapped "that."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Don't do it," I growled and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't do that?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. "I'll make you laugh," he warned "I'm telling you." I covered my face with my hands and he pulled them away. "Uh uh," he smirked "that's cheating."

"I don't care," I snapped.

"Yes you do," he smiled "Miss. Fairness."

"I have a damn good basis for comparison," I mumbled and he laughed.

"Laugh," he pleaded and I frowned at him. "Sarah," he said in a fake stiff tone "don't defy me, I order you to laugh." I smirked, he was making fun of himself… so I could laugh. I smiled, a little more than smiled and he wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm-" I started but he held up a finger.

"You say that your fine one more time," he warned "and you will wish you hadn't."

"I'm **_fine_**," I said mockingly and he crossed him arms.

"What did I tell you," he sighed "your **_so_** defiant. What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and gave a slight laugh. "HA!" he smiled again, glad that he was winning this game of his "I told you, didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah," I grumbled and pushed him away. I noticed that the more I pushed him, the closer he seemed to get. The more I hid, the more he found out. The more I cried and yelled and suffered, the more he comforted me. "Aren't you supposed to finish your prediction?" His eyes shot up and he eyed me a moment.

"Are you," he paused "ASKING me to stay here with you?" He waited a moment, "suggesting that I sleep here next to you? Hum?" I didn't say anything. "Because even if you weren't I was planning on doing so either way." He gave a sly grin "but it'd be nice if you asked." I gave a shy smile and then smirked at him.

"Stay with me?" I asked and he pulled be close to him so that my head was resting on his chest.

"Of course," he breathed. After a while I almost drifted off, when I felt something fall against my cheek. I touched it with my hand and it was wet. I looked at Jareth and he was three tears lingering on his face. I felt so bad and… shocked. I didn't know it was even possible for him to cry. I sat up and wiped his tears off with my hand and he just looked at me.

"Your going to smile," I said quietly "and then your going to laugh and then… then I'm going to fall asleep with you, right here, so you don't get lonely." He smirked.

"I'm fine," he mocked and slowly, gently I kissed him. His eyes widened when I pulled away. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," I said quietly and he caused the lights to dim. He laid me back against him, and wrapped his arms around me. I laced my fingers with his and he gave a dreamy smile. _Damn him for doing this to me, _I thought with a smirk. Drifting to sleep I could almost hear music, a light haunting tune that slowed lazily through the air. It settled into my mind, my heart, my soul and seemed to curl up for rest, as did I. It simply reminded me of a dance I once had with a certain not so heartless goblin king.

I woke slowly, feeling something soft brush up against my forehead. I brushed it away and settled back down for sleep but it seemed to come back. I opened an eye and saw Jareth, smiling wolfishly back at me, making his long platinum hair brush up against me.

"Five more minutes," I moaned and buried myself under the thick covers. He gave a low murmured laugh and uncovered me.

"You can't hide in here all day," he mused "get up." I shot an annoyed glance and hid under the covers again. Slightly embarrassed with my actions the night before, crying like I had, I didn't want him to even look at me. "Come on Sarah," he growled "don't you want to go home today?" I poked my head out of the blankets and looked at him.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked figuring he was just trying to get me to come out but he shook his head.

"No," he said giving the best fake smile he could muster "I'm letting you go." I shot up out of bed and hugged him. I could go home! I could see Toby and dad… maybe I didn't want to see Karen but who cared, I could go home! "You won't have to deal with Underground anymore." My frenzied smile quickly disappeared and I pulled back and looked at him. He had such a fake mask on, the only mask of his that worked was that cold icy glare he'd give, and who could keep that up for more than two minutes?

"What do you _mean_?" I asked and he let the mask fall a bit.

"I just assumed that you've had enough of it for one lifetime," he shrugged "I mean, after everything you must really wish to leave." Apparently he still couldn't remember what had happened when he was under the love spell.

"You shouldn't assume," I said "it leads to assumptions." He gave a slight grin. "Who says I don't want to deal with Underground again? Hell, after everything if I never same back I'd miss it to much." He nodded slowly, still not getting it.

"Well," he smiled "I'll be sure to tell your friends to explain how to get back through."

"Why can't you?" I asked blankly and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Me?" he asked and thought a moment "I thought that maybe you'd not want to-"

"Bother with you?" I asked "your kidding right?" He looked blankly. "How could I just not see you ever again? What sort of person would that make me?"

"Well I suppose if you REALLY want to," he teased and I shrugged.

"Well," I said in a carelessness way "I guess if you don't want me to, that's fine. Its not like I don't have things to do or anything." There was a long silence and we waiting for the other to break down saying 'no, no, I need to see you again'. We waited for a long time but neither of us said anything. "We're to stubborn," I muttered and he nodded. "Maybe at the same time then?"

"Yeah," he smiled "that's a good idea. On the count of three."

"One," I started "two… three."

"I want to be able to see you again," he said and stopped noticing I'd stayed quiet. I smirked, I'd tricked the goblin king into saying it first. I laughed. "You cheated!"

"Uh huh," I smiled and he covered himself with the blanket. Oh geez, he'd always been a sore loser. "Aw Jareth," I said leading over him "come on."

"I'm not talking to you," he teased.

"Jareth," I laughed and shook him but he stayed covered. "Alright," I sighed as I leaned over him "I want to see you again." He moved the covers from his face and gave an 'I won' smile.

"Whys that?" he asked and I sighed.

"Because you're a pain in the ass," I growled and he kissed me. This time it wasn't a, you poor thing don't cry kiss. This was a full on, I want you to bear my kids kiss. Funny thing was, I found myself kissing back, which was probably not the best thing to do. "This," kiss "is a bad" kiss "idea, Jareth." He paused a moment.

"Yeah," he agreed "probably is." But he just went back on and I pushed him back over laughing. "Your funny."

"How am I funny?" I asked "you're the one being sarcastic." He just smiled at me and stretched. The room started to melt and I was now on my old bed, in my old room, in my old house. Jareth leaned over and kissed me again. "Thank you."

"Yeah," he sighed "if you need me, call." He paused a moment "in fact, even if you DON'T need me call." I smiled.

"Alright," I sighed "but I'd better not see any owls flying around outside my window SPYING on me."

"Me?" he gasped "spy? Why Sarah, I'm hurt." I got up, ready to leave but stopped. "Oh," he smiled "by the way." He summoned a crystal and tossed it at me "in case you need to do some 'spying' of your own." He simply vanished and Sarah put the crystal next to her bed and went back to sleep, grinning shyly to herself.

Author's note: Alright, TEN pages of writing all for you guys because I've never gotten THIS many reviews in my life! ::smiles shyly:: I can't believe you guys, your all really great. I feel so loved ::big smile forms on face:: but I hope you all liked this chapter! And as for previous reviews, here's my answers.

Acantha Mardivey: Yes, today no cliffie just for you. And tell Will I said HI ::waves freakishly::. And hey, it's good you get the possessive ones, he'll keep you in line ::winks jokingly::.

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings: I dislike them also, and hey, there's nothing wrong with split personalities.

Hippie99: I have this thing with disliking Karen (though I've read a few fics were she's good and like them) but I've always thought she was blech.

Nikki-dee: Karen is baaaaad news.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: glad you got it! And maybe he'll remember, maybe he won't… its up for deliberation -

Elementalmoon: time is such an annoying thing. But tis the thought that counts.

Theshadowcat: Ok, I shall just for ye

JoeynPacey2gther4ever: well he's not stupid I suppose - just handsome

LadyAniviel: better be seeing those chapters….

Avalon-blackandgreen: Aw, I'm glad I'm not aggravating you. But today no cliffie cuz I promised. And THANK YOU! ::blushes:: I've always wanted to write for a living, glad to here someone say that.

Rosakara13: thanx, I shall!

Charlie Quill: Ah, Harry Potter (I enjoy that as well), and yeah, I agree. -


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Threats and Promises

By: Me

Edited By: no one

Inspired by: my wonderful (I worship the ground he walks on) muse (can you tell I'm sucking up to him?)

**Chapter Sixteen **

I woke, wondering if it had been a dream, but the crystal remained on her dresser. It seemed to wink at me, sitting there, seeming harmless. Such a lovely gift, for me. It was strange how Jareth kept changing from cruel to kind back to cruel again and then, somewhere in the middle. The spell couldn't be broken. But I was now stuck in a groove and needed to figure out how to get forward.

_Sometimes, the way forward is the way back…_

I smirked to myself, the wise man actually WAS helpful… for once. But it still didn't tell me what to do. More or less to go back… back to the beginning? I supposed it wasn't going to get any easier so going back to page one was probably the best thing. Or I could spy on Karen. Tough choice, but I figured since Karen was fae, it was probably better NOT to mess with her.

But then, I DID have a crystal, AND Jareth had said ''spying' of my own'. Clever bastard. Sometimes I had to wonder if he was just lucky or if he really knew what I was thinking before I thought it. I yawned, why was I getting so tired? My stomach flipped in circles, my mind started to haze. It was much like the first time… only faster. I tried to get up and run downstairs, but my klutziness caught up with me and I fell to the floor. Everything went black. A low murmur made its way to me in the darkness.

"How many times do I need to save you?" his voice was soft, almost happy to be there with me. I woke and felt pain being relived, little by little. "Elaine is making you sick."

"People like her ALWAYS make me sick," I muttered and he sighed.

"Not like that," he growled "that's why the first time you became ill, and now…" He paused "I'm sorry, its my fault."

"No its not," I whispered. Jareth set me back against his bed, though this time was much like the last. Me leaned up against him, but this time I suppose I didn't mind so much. "Why are you helping me?" He didn't answer though, he'd dozed off. I figured it was worth a try, that maybe he'd remember. But I'd just have to keep trying.

Author's note: First, I'm sorry that chapter was so short, but I am REALLY tired and need some sleep. ::yawns:: Number two, I know Sarah JUST got home and now she's back, but don't worry, she's goin back (she just got sick again, poor dear) Anyways, I'm REAL tired (thank the gods its Friday) I'm goin to bed!

Divine Dark Angel: Ah, much better. Wow, you're a great healer!

Nikki-dee: maybe… -!

JoeynPacey2gether4ever: Well, Jareth's having mood swings (could be PMSing ::shrugs:: you never know with fae they have mood swings don't they? But then… so do I.) Ah, the spell… well, maybe it'll take longer than I think.

Acantha Mardivey: Nope, no cliffe. And ok, I'll do my VERY best to finish! Will, ::laughs:: he sounds like a nice guy. Oh, and that keeping you in line comment… hey… I didn't put that. ::looks at Jareth:: are you trying to get me in trouble AGAIN? ::points at Jareth:: his fault. Willish… I like that word, I'm gonna use that. ::hugs to the point of choking:: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Updating things for me ::blushes:: I so happy.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Threats and Promises

By: Me

Edited By: no one

Inspired by: Conner

**Chapter Seventeen **

I woke after a while to the sound of rain. Jareth was awake, looking out his window from his position, still holding me as before. Lightning flashed and then a LOUD crash of thunder. I buried my face in Jareth's shirt and he looked at me oddly. I'd never been afraid of anything, with the exception of thunder. It wasn't so bad when I had someone with me when I was younger, but as I grew older, it got worse and developed into Keraunophobia, which is fear of thunder.

"Scared?" he asked and I nodded not looking at him. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Its alright," he breathed "I have you, no reason to be afraid."

"Oh shut up," I growled feeling silly for being scared of something as dumb as thunder. There was a loud crack and Jareth shot up. "What was that?"

"Probably Elaine," he shrugged "she's probably gonna try and kill me or something." I shot him a glare.

"Don't kid like that!" I snapped.

"Who's kidding?" he frowned and someone pounded on the door. Slowly it opened and a dark figure entered the room.

"Jareth," her voice was like venom "you KNOW this girl doesn't deserve you. She's turned you down once before, what makes you think she'll take you this time?" I tried to get up but Jareth held me down. He whispered something and I froze, stuck on the bed. DAMN MAGICK! Jareth stood up and summoned a crystal.

"Elaine," he let out a long sigh "I'm afraid your going to lose this time, becau-" he didn't get to finish because she ran him through with an overly long sword. Everything stopped for a moment, it seemed that I saw my life flash before my eyes, which… was odd because I wasn't the one dying. Jareth dropped the crystal and staggered backwards. Elaine pushed him back and he broke through the window and fell onto the balcony out back. I tried to get up, but his damn spell.

"Jareth," I whispered "you can't keep me stuck here." I tried to move, no avail. I looked out onto the balcony and Elaine was standing over him, holding the sword above him, about to plummet it into his heart. My mind went blank. Between the rain, thunder, lightning, Elaine screaming and stabbing and Jareth breaking through glass I couldn't think. I did the only thing I could think of to save him. "I wish I was in your place," I murmured "right now." Everything jolted, it was staggering actually felt like lightning had struck me. I felt something cut into my stomach, and I heard Elaine yell in anger.

"Damnit," she growled. Jareth stood behind her, holding a crystal in his hand. I fell back, my blood mixing with rain and I looked at the sky. Everything was dancing, I felt like a yo-yo. I heard the woman gasp and suddenly I felt her presents gone.

"Sarah," he whispered and grabbed me "Sarah, why did you do that? You could've died."

"Oh," I nodded "I'm not dead yet?"

"Your not going to die," he whispered "I'm healing you." Jareth moved my shirt so he could see the cut and placed his hand on it. I winced as I felt the magick work its way into my system. He brought me back inside, though he wouldn't let me walk. Hell, he wouldn't let me do anything. He didn't say anything for a long time, though he refused to let me dry my own hair with the god damn towel.

"I am perfectly capable," I started.

"So am I," he growled and I sat patiently waiting for him to stop being controlling. He stopped finally and faced me. "Why did you do that? You could've died! What were you thinking?"

"That you could've died," I muttered and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he growled.

"To me it does!" I yelled and he grew quiet. "You just can die like that Jareth," I warned "you can't just leave me like that." He smirked.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Look," I shrugged "I'm healed, your safe, I'm safe, Elaine's gone, can I go back to bed please?"

"Answer the question," he sighed. He pulled me back against him and I sighed, I suppose I couldn't hide it forever.

"That's what happens when you love someone," I said quietly "you'll do anything for them." Jareth blinked a few times and stared at me in awe.

"What did you say?" Karen asked appearing in the room.

Author's note: Oh crackers Conner (he's my muse if you don't know), why'd you have to leave it off THERE for? And why does this chapter lack detail:sighs: Conner's mad because I won't kiss him :rolls eyes: but I mean, PER story! Come on guys, tell him to play fair.

Conner: Well tell _HER_ to kiss me.

Author: I am NOT kissing you, NO:sighs: guys, please explain to my muse that he needs to get is butt in gear and help me out!

Conner: And you need to tell HER to kiss me or I'm not helping her write!

Author: Anyways! Here's my answers to you guys reviews! (And P.S its probably got about five – nine chapters left until I'm done)

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings: Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe this next chapter will chill Verena out.

LadyAniviel: Thank you, I think it's best when you mix everything together (though it doesn't seem to work with the blending of hot dogs, French fries and mint chocolate :shrugs: go figure).

Hippie99:shivers: yes, I DO admit, Jareth is… amusing. - And of course I dedicated a chapter to you! Ah, the hair I know how that's like. was that you asking or an order:laughs: Ah, I see ANOTHER review from you, thanks. And alright, I shall write my little heart out.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Thank you! Thank you! Wow, your reviews are awesome. And I agree, Jareth IS cute. I shall rock on :hands head: ouch.. ok, maybe not rock THAT hard.

Charlie Quill: Charlie my man… person… thing. :smiles cheesily: I don't remember where I got that, but I always thought it funny with people that where all, MUHAHAHA fear me, worship me, and then fall down kinda thing. :shrugs: go figure.

Acantha Mardivey: Of COURSE I updated. Even though it was short, I hope this one was a little better. :scoffs: me? Say something like THAT? Of course not! I swear, it was Jareth :glares at him: OoOoO Jareth, your on a thin liiiine OoOoO! YAY! I am the emphasis giver:grins:

Theshadowcat: Oh, of course I won't be ending it there:laughs: I'm not THAT crazy. And, don't mind me asking… what **_is_** lemony fluff anyways? Reminds me of CoolWip. :starts singing the CoolWip commercial theme song:

Rosakara13: Your too kind -

Niichan626: That man, sometimes I guess wanna slap him across the face, which is odd, because… I'm the one writing it. But yeah, physical affection. Well, I like to make Sarah as uncomfortable for as long as I can without going soft (which is usually very quickly) and ah, the naked thing, well actually that came from an own experience of mine, very embarrassing actually, maybe I'll tell it one day.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Threats and Promises

By: Me

Edited By: no one

Inspired by: all you reviewers

**Chapter Eighteen **

Author's note: Two things, one, WARNING: graphic kiss scene (nothing else but if I got kids reading this you do NOT need to figure out how to French kiss, ok?) and two this chapter is dedicated to cause I get an review from SM all the time -

What **_did_** I say? Better question, why in hell did I say it? I just took my heart and handed it to him and said 'here, please inflict massive amounts of pain!' I couldn't figure out what'd come over me, DID I really love him? Apparently so because every time I looked at him I felt light headed and my heart beat faster, my eyes hazed and I started seeing those little cartoon hearts everywhere. I blinked.

"What did you just say?" Karen asked again in her full on fae queen garb. Jareth's eyes flashed, he didn't even seem like he was there anymore. He had this far away look.

"Uh," I turned away from Jareth and stared at Karen "that you'll do anything when you love somebody."

"Who's David?" Jareth asked quietly and I turned and gave him an odd expression.

"David?" I repeated.

"Yes," he nodded "he kissed you in the spring." I didn't understand at first and then I realized that he could remember my poem.

"You remember?" I whispered and he smirked. "Oh good lord," I teased "I was just getting used to you this way too."

"Excuse me?" Karen griped "but I need to know what you just said."

"I just told you!" I snapped "would you pay attention? I said-"

"I know what you said," she growled "what did you MEAN?"

"Karen," Jareth's voice was harsh "I don't think right now is the best time for you to be harassing your step-daughter, I think you'd better come back another time." Karen griped a bit but vanished nonetheless. I turned over and Jareth smirked at me. "So what DID you mean?"

"What I said," I muttered. I didn't want him to hurt me, he could too, I knew it very well but he kept pestering me. "Is it not apparent what I meant by it?" I asked "I mean you DO remember things now, what do you suppose that means?"

"I want **_YOU_** to say it," he whispered and I froze. It was one of those moments when you're caught between a rock and a hard place and you're not sure what to do. And the rock happens to be closing in on you and you're not sure if you should either yell for help or try climbing out yourself. I went with plan A, that is, I tried until I lost it.

"I," I paused "I meant by it that I, uh-" he looked at me, and even in the dark I could see his smirk. All this time, everything that'd happened and somehow in the mist of it all, he won.

"You uh?" he mocked and I sighed.

"I love you, Jareth," I murmured. Bang, just like that he kissed me. At first I was surprised, every hair on the back of my neck and my arms stood on end but as he deepened it everything seemed to flatten out, including my heart line. I couldn't think, I couldn't function I just kissed him back like it was my only reason for being. You know how people say that your first kiss there's always fireworks, explosions, inc? I think what they mean by that is that your first REAL kiss, with someone you need to be with. I froze for a moment, unable to move when he artfully slipped his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't function, I didn't move, I just sat there a moment and then something took over. I don't know if it was hormones or lust or just the fact that I wanted him to kiss me but I greedily accepted. Moments later he pulled away and stared at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured "I shouldn't have done that without asking…"

"Don't be," I shook my head and we both fell silent. I had this terrible fluttery feeling in my stomach and I wrapped my arms around my sides.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me and propping himself up on an elbow. I nodded.

"Its nothing," I breathed "my stomach feels kinda-" I didn't finish because he was smirking at me.

"How strange," he chuckled.

"What is?" I asked and he seemed surprised that I didn't know.

"Its strange that I can have this most amusing effect on you, my dear," he murmured "as you have had the same effect on me since I laid my eyes on you."

Author's note: Well, I've got about three jillion stories going - and I'm just fine with that. Conner says I still gotta kiss him though he seems as if he doesn't have the heart to cut me off from writing. I let him come to school with me today (good lord) he already hit someone yesterday for hugging me (they got knocked into a desk) which uh, reminds me to watch who I hug today.

Acantha Mardivey: ok, for the LAST time, it WAS Jareth STOP GLARING AT MEEEEE! Ah, poking of the butt, that's funny- though I'm sure you don't think so. I do :giggles: anyways, Will shall not be sicked on me because its not my fault, its Conner's. And he says he's not hiding on EVERY girl, just the ones he thinks will make me jealous. :laughs: yeah right.

LadyAniviel: YES! Finally she said it! And of course I can't kill Jareth! Good lord woman, I don't need threat reviews lol.

Firesblood- addicting people is fun. And please, don't strangle me, they way I'm going I'll be reincarnated as an ant or something (and THEN how am I gonna No I don't wanna kill you, you're a good reviewer and such a nice person! But yeah, Karen DOES kinda screw up the moment hum?

Joeyclone2: Aw thanx

faeriefeline125: thank you, I shall

Divine Dark Angel: so they kiss in this chapter. A little… graphic here but nothing bad I think. -

Avalon-blackandgreen: I'm not sure why he wants me to kiss him… maybe he likes me :shugs: (that's a first) Toya seems cool. I know, they seem to know our weak spots don't they? Push over? Psh, I think not.

Conner: yeah, SHE'S the real push over, in fact if you look up pushover in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of- OW! Why'd you hit me?

NuPreacher: it IS hard! I mean, he's my muse! ( I mean :whispers: I know muses are handsome and everything but-)

Conner: I HEARD that - think I'm cute do you? Humm authoress?

No. get a life, and no. no no no no noooo:sticks out tongue:

Hippie99: shoot, I'd run in front of a bus:giggles: but that's not the point… no wait… it is.

Theshadowcat: Conner's being very nice lately (which worries me because now he's up to something) I think it's a word… I'm not sure. Humm, maybe the next chapter will have some fluff. -

SenchourAri: Ick, Karen.

Conner: perhaps, would it be you giving the hug:wiggles eyebrows:

Geez Conner stop hitting on people. You gotta excuse him, he's sorta… himself lately.

Sightlessmuse: Aw, your so nice. And I DID get some sleep this weekend, only to find my muse annoying the hell outta me. But he keeps telling me as well, take a break. I'm not sure if I should listen. I might cut it down to a chapter a night Lets take a deep cleansing breath and relax. I'll update. - if my muse will let me of course.

Divine Dark Angel: I shall writith some moreith for thou. - Well, I DID kill her, now didn't I?

Chaimera: Ah, exams. I had those last month, HATED it but managed to start a few fics. Anyways, (hey I love Bach) ah, sorry. Glad you liked it so!

Avalon-blackandgreen: I know! I love him damnit. Anyways, glad I've inflicted so many different emotions upon you. -

Sightlessmuse (again): yay, picture! And believe me, I could tell a LOT about the religion :winks secretly: And yeah, due to my recent annoyance with a muse of mine I don't know how well I'll be doing.

Conner: Well if you'd just kiss me!

Me: anyways, ignore him. I suppose I need to send you that info and the pic. But uh, you gotta tell me what its at (AOL, Yahoo, inc) cause it never shows up on the damn review. :sighs:

JoeynPacey2gether4ever: she always is.

Mya-chan (Pyromaniac23Kluv):grins: thank you!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Threats and Promises

By: Me

Edited By: no one

Inspired by: all you reviewers

**Chapter Nineteen**

Conner's Note: For my three favorite girls, mostly because I'd never do this to you. ItsACrystalNothingMore, CreativeImagination, and Acantha Mardivey, I love you all -

I yawned and turned over, I'd been sleeping for quiet sometime now but something kept tickling the side of my neck. I woke, like breaking out of water, I could feel the serenity of sleep drift on behind me and reality set in. Though really it didn't, because I was with Jareth. He was kissing me gently, on the cheek, across my neck, on my forehead, I moaned and opened an eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"I thought that was apparent," he said between kisses and I moved over and settled back in for sleep. Obviously Jareth wasn't having this and grabbed me in his arms so that I was once again, next to him. "Persistent, aren't we?" Jareth ignored me and I pushed my forehead against his, making him meet my eyes. "Stop torturing me," I said firmly.

"Oh," he gave a devilish grin "but it's so fun." I paused a moment and felt my face shift from realization.

"Why did Karen suddenly pop in here?" I asked "kinda random, don't you think?"

"She probably doesn't like the idea of you marrying me," he yawned.

"Since when am I marrying you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I assumed," he said looking at our current position. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well…" I teased.

"Sarah," he growled and pushed me some "answer the question."

"Why don't you make me?" I mocked and his eyes flashed. "Oh, bad choice of words." He grinned wickedly and quickly moved his hands to my side. I laughed, I laughed quietly at first, trying to keep him from tickling me but soon I was practically crying from laughter. "Ok," I laughed trying to escape "I'll answer."

"Answer now," he smirked but didn't stop.

"Of course I would," I laughed trying to take hold of his hands. He smiled, but kept his slow (hysterical) torment over me. "You said you'd stop."

"I never said that," he corrected "you told me to make you." I rolled over but this only gave him more of an advantage. "You want me to stop?" I nodded. "I will, one condition…" He paused a moment, (as everything else it seemed) and looked firmly at me. His eyes held strong, his lips formed a thin line, his ears went back, he looked over all very serious. Then it all shifted to a hopeful state of being. "Stay with me." My heart wrenched at the look on his face, so sad, so fearful of rejection.

"Stay with you," I blinked. This man, he was the first person I'd die for. The only person I truly loved. Someone I now felt completely at ease with and he was asking, AGAIN, for me to stay here with him.

"Yes," she whispered "stay here with me. I'll give you anything you want. I'll do anything you wish. I'll-" I covered his mouth.

"No," I hushed him "I've heard this before. Love you, fear you, do as you say. Look at me Jareth," his eyes looked into mine, though they begged to look away. "Let me tell **_you_** something, Goblin King. I won't fear you. I won't ALWAYS do what you say. But I love you." He seemed to freeze. "I will always love you. And if you love me, I will be _your_ slave." I felt his skin prickle, his eyes were in shock, and he just looked at me blankly.

"Sarah," he paused "you don't mean that." I looked at him. "Sarah I'm sorry, but… I tricked you." Something in me stopped, I think it was my heart. "I wanted you to fall in love with me and I asked Karen and Elaine to help… your really under a love spell. That's why you felt funny when you woke the first time I healed you…" I blinked.

"Send me home," I whispered.

"Sarah please," he started.

"SEND ME HOME!" I shouted and I was promptly plopped down in my bed. I wiped tears from my face, the whole stupid thing had been a set up. So he could hurt me… I closed my eyes and the only thing I could think of was of how much I had lied the first time.

_You have no power over me… _

Author's note: More to come! OH! Alright, I gotta admit, Jareth is SO mean. :laughs evilly: This was inspired by a lot of things. A. Conner got into a fight with one of his best friends (cause he forgot a promise) and that kinda started the whole idea. B. the goblins have been talking a lot (I only have three but there really great) and they've been trying to get dates for some party, and suggested a love spell. SO! Here's the chapter, hope you liked.

ItsACrystalNothingMore:sighs: he's making me do this.

Conner: oh come off it you know you want to.

I hope someone's watching this good deed and taking notes

Conner: would you just help me already?

Both: I THINK I LOVE YOU, SO WHAT AM I SO AFRAID OF…

:laughs: Alright, so your probably wondering WHY I'm singing old cheesy songs. Well he :points at muse: has been as he says 'bringing out my wild side' by making me do odd things. Such as break out into dancing in choir, singing old songs at lunch AND best yet, well, I'll tell you later. :grins: he's so pesky sometimes.

SenchouAri:takes bow: thank you, thank you. Your too kind.

**Conner: I do:gets on unicycle and starts juggling oranges: so this naked blond walks into a bar and asked the bar tender… -**

Avalon-blackandgreen: **Conner: Roses, humm. You know, I think I need so send some people roses this Valentine's Day**.

Is **that** where all my money got to? Aw, anyways, glad you liked the chapter. Me, I don't think I'll be getting anything this year, or any year for that matter. And hey, I wouldn't protest if I got roses from Jareth -

Acantha Mardivey: I always love to update before you go to class because I know I get grumpy in the mornings when I don't get updates from people. :grins: your going to sick Will… on Jareth? Good god woman are you insane:laughs: that would be one interesting fight. -So yeah, she said she loved him, she kissed him, so on and so forth.

**Conner: kept my promise this time. Hope you liked the twist too. :laughs: how long should I wait to update again… humm… - **

JoeynPacey2gether4ever: YAY! She loves him. - I wish someone love me:giggles:

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings: She hits you when your fighting- Geez. Glad you liked it though, and uh… maybe Verena needs dancing lessons.

Kaori Yamanshi: Glad you love Jareth (so many people do). I'd give him to you, but he's not mine to give. If he was, I think I would have taken him a long time ago.

Divine Dark Angel: a song! WOO! I love music (maybe that's why I'm in choir and play piano :shrugs:) But anyways, glad you liked it :smirks at amused muse: (no pun intended)

Theshadowcat: your welcome

ItsACrystalNothingMore: There IS a reason why Karen was there, I promise it will make sense soon, ok? And yeah, I think you lose about three brain cells every time you headbang…

Jumping-jo: Don't worry about Karen, she'll get hers.

Chaimera: I know, I know but your one is really good while my jillions are… meh. Anyways, good luck with studying and uh, glad you liked the kissing -

Rosakara13: THE KISS! BUM BUM BUMMMMM!

LadyAniviel: Woo, glad you liked it.

Firesblood: Your welcome. Obsessed? I'm obsessed with a few things, though I believe them to be 'healthy obsessions' (such as Jareth -)

Conner:rolls eyes:

Anyways, I am truly glad you liked it, and I shall update as soon as I can from now on. And you got your cousin hooked? Good lord :smirks: your terribly wonderful.

Top of Form

prefer females, tho. ;) My email addy is nupreacher (at)Bottom of Form

Joeyclone2: Wow… your friends pelt you with things? I wish my friends hit ME with stuff!

Conner:tosses paper wad at authoress' head:

I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! Anyways- your such a wonderful reviewer, and, in all ways fun to talk to. Feel free (since you say you have so much time) to IM me (HomeSickness907) -.

Hippie99: you can have a muse! We've rescued plenty! Anyways, yeah, gotta love Jareth :sighs: darn him and his exceedingly tight pants.

Anime-fanatic-17: I shall. And I'm so glad you like it though it seems I need to watch my writing :smirks: don't blame me, its my muse, he's the perv around here.

Kaori Yamanshi: I hope your first kiss is ten times better (a bit of advice, never kiss with your eyes open, if freaks you out -) And I'm so glad you liked it!

Charlie Quill: Aw Charlie- your review made me smile very much. In fact, as I type this uh, reply, I'm giggling myself to death. And no :waves finger: I will NOT fear you, no matter HOW voluminous your robes are. And yes, I am very glad you are very much alive. Darn those evil step mothers. OH, and about the thing thing :giggles: I didn't want to insult you if you happen to be a girl with a guys screen name, I just assume since I never find any guy writers (:sighs: it figures doesn't it? Can't find someone of the opposite sex that enjoys getting sucked into their own world full of fantasy and imagination…:looks out into space:) ANYWAYS! Thanks for the review, er, dude, guy thing :smirks: and uh, yeah, hope you liked the chapter! Wow, extraordinaire huh- I'm amazed and bewildered. Maybe its those robes of yours, you never know.

Charlie Quill (again): Wow, I just love it when someone reviews twice in the same day. :grins happily: And it's perfectly fine that your review was slightly on the short side, I enjoyed it nonetheless. -


	20. Chapter Twenty

Threats and Promises

By: Me

Edited By: no one

Inspired by: all you reviewers

**Chapter Twenty **

Author's Note: LAST chapter! Hope you all like, please review.

Karen knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Sarah, open the door," she sighed and I buried my face in my pillow again. It'd been three days and I hadn't come out of my room. "Sarah, Jareth told me what happened and I want to explain."

"There's nothing _TO_ explain!" I howled, though I wasn't sure if she heard me since my cries were muffled. Really, there wasn't anything to explain though. He'd tricked me into loving him and… she shook my head. Why did I still love him? He must have not taken the spell off or something because I still loved him… which only made me hurt worse.

"Sarah," Karen walked right through the door "listen to me." I didn't say anything, I stayed quiet. "Sarah, I'm going to explain because, Jareth apparently didn't do such a good job of it. When you left the first time, Jareth was heart broken and he wanted you to love him so badly that he came to me and Elaine for help."

"To put a love spell on me," I whispered.

"Well no," she said "see, we were supposed to put both a spell on him and you. Him to have split personalities, and you a love spell, yes. But see, Elaine cast a spell on him, but I didn't cast the love spell on you."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because you didn't need it," Karen laughed "you loved him already, you just wouldn't admit it." I didn't say anything, though tears fell again. "Sarah," Karen breathed "he loved you so badly he just wanted you to be with him. I know your upset but… don't break his heart again."

"He's not the heart broken one here," I snapped.

"Ah," Karen nodded "but he is. He was wrong for what he did Sarah but he loved you enough to let you go… to tell you the truth and not hold you Underground against your will. He still loves you, and by the looks of it, you love him. It'd be a shame for both of you not to be together." She paused. "I was shocked when you said you loved him, that's why I came by to ask you to say it again, for I wasn't sure exactly if you'd said it or if I was dreaming. You being stubborn and all."

"I don't think I can handle talking to him," I whispered.

"Just remember," she caressed my cheek with her palm "it takes a big person to forgive Sarah. It's so much easier to hate rather than love. Sometimes, even though your hurt, you've got to stand up for what you think is right. If you think you and he are right, if you love him… then you've got to do something about it because, Elaine will have him if you don't. She likes him you know, not love, not as you do but, well, you've seen him." I laughed a little, the first time in days. "Of course, any woman that lays her eyes on him is going to swoon, that's another thing both of you will have to work out. Jareth's a loyal man though Sarah, he wouldn't betray you. He loves you."

"Karen," I was quiet a moment "we've never been very close but-"

"Believe me," she said "I wanted to be but, I had to be the evil-stepmother type for this to work. You needed someone to nag you to keep you a dreamer before you go back Underground. Your father," she sighed "he's such a realist that if I hadn't nagged you, you would have been like him. Your mother would have been good for you, but she left…" Karen paused. "Now you've got Jareth, and believe me, you won't become a realist with him around." She gave a small smile. "But now we can be friends can't we? I mean, you'll be seeing me often, since, we'll be sharing a secret. We both being Underground so much."

"Does dad know you're a-?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head "and don't you dare tell him either. He'd freak."

"I wasn't planning on it," I promised. "Should…" I took a deep breath "should I call him?"

"I don't know if he'll hear you darling," Karen informed "he hasn't slept nor eaten in three days. Just sitting on that throne of his, zoning… miserable… I'll happily send you to his castle though."

"Does he know I wasn't under a spell?" I asked and she nodded.

"I told him when he told me what had happened," she explained "made it all the worse for him to know you really loved him." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah," I said "send me there. Just, uh, not in the throne room please." Karen kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"I won't spy," she said quietly "so don't feel out of place. Tell him what ever you feel you need to say without worry." She hugged me. "You're a brave girl Sarah." I hugged her back.

"Thanks," I whispered back and I felt her body disappear from my arms. Opening my eyes I was outside the throne room. The doors were shut tight and no goblin could be seen. It was dark, very gloomy and it was raining outside. Thunder boomed. I opened the door quietly and looked in. Jareth was on his throne, leg propped up, staring at the opposite wall. I opened it more but he didn't even seem to notice. Crystal shards were scattered against the opposing wall, and a glass was next to his throne. But he didn't appear drunk… only dazed. I walked in a bit, only half way into the room but he didn't seem to notice. It was dark, but not THAT dark. Though only a few candles illuminated the room. I walked up to him and squatted down to the side of his throne. He glanced at me.

"Great," his voice was groggy "now I'm **_SEEING_** her too." He covered his face with one of his hands and made a muffled sound as if he choked back a sob.

"Jareth?" I whispered. My voice was soft and hesitant. He muffled another sob and shook his head.

"I'm going crazy," he whispered and I put my hand on his. He paused a moment and looked up at me, his face white as he'd seen a ghost. "Your not real," he murmured "your…" I shook my head.

"When you say I starve and exhaust you," I muttered quietly "if I'd known you being literal I would have stayed."

"How did you get here?" he asked, looking depressed and shocked.

"Karen," I said quietly.

"By the gods," he muttered and covered his face again.

"No, no," I said quickly pulling his hand away from his face "she explained. That's not to say I'm not mad but, she explained everything." He just nodded.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Would you rather I leave?" I asked quietly, feeling that maybe he didn't want me there anymore.

"No," he said blankly "but if you're upset with me why are you here?"

"To yell," I teased but he apparently saw no humor in it. "I'm kidding," I grumbled and he just nodded. "You know it wasn't a spell…"

"It doesn't matter," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you hate me," he said, as if it was common knowledge.

"Do I?" I asked quietly.

"Do you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…" I thought a moment "no. I'm mad but I don't hate you." He was quiet a long moment and he just looked at me.

"Maybe you should go," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked "don't you want me here? Should we talk about this or… or something?"

"Just go," he murmured and my mouth fell open. What the hell? I was supposed to be mad at HIM, not the other way around. The door squeaked open and I turned around. Elaine looked at me in shock.

"Well," she said stiffly "I wasn't expecting to see you here ever again. Whatcha here for? To yell?"

"Well no," I said again, feeling slightly confused. "I came here because Karen said that-"

"Karen," she scoffed "still trying to get you to fall for him. Well, let me tell you he's no good. He's hurt you one to many times and… I say you should leave him now before anything else happens." She shrugged. "Besides, it isn't as if you love him or anything." Something clicked.

_If you think you and he are right, if you love him… then you've got to do something about it because, Elaine will have him if you don't._

If I didn't love him, Elaine got him. She got to take him for her own… I was in awe. No **_WONDER_** Jareth looked so depressed! Words filled my mind, of what to say, of what to do, but five words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"But I do love him," I said strongly. Jareth's eyes lit up and Elaine gave me a nasty look. I didn't have time to say anything because I was picked up off my feet. Jareth turned me around and laughed. "Okay, okay," I muttered, holding onto him so I wouldn't fall "put me down." He set me down on my feet and kissed me. I was shocked at first, (I'm not really sure why, he'd kissed me before) and every hair on the back of my neck stood on end. But then I relaxed. When we (finally) stopped, Elaine was gone and I was left alone with him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly "about what I did. It's just-" I covered his mouth.

"I know," I said quietly "Karen explained everything and-" this was the hard part. It would be hard to forgive him after what he did. I took a deep breath. Forgiving meant forgetting, and not bringing it up again. Not holding it against him… not hating him for it. And it was so much easier to hate. "I forgive you." He kissed me again and we both vanished.

I'm not at liability to say what happened with us that night, I've never been a kiss and tell kind of girl. All I'll say is, it was the most remarkable thing of my life. I finished high school, and needless to say, Karen and I got along much better ever after. After I finished high school I went on to collage to become a writer. Jareth and I are still together. We have planed to get married next fall. Karen says we'll have to tell dad eventually, personally I'm not sure how he'll react to me marrying a goblin king in tights (I'm not sure how he'll react to HIM being married to a queen). I'm not sure if we'll live happily ever after, that's a whole other story.

The End.

Author's note: Perhaps I'll make a sequel. All depends on how many of these stupid things I finish. :laughs: Conner says sorry for the plot twist, but uh, he's not too good at sex chapters so we had to switch it to make the chapter longer and… yeah well, here we are at the end. THANK you for reviewing. Hope you liked my story. I'll probably go back and fix grammar/spelling/ inc sometime but now I've got like… 6 other stories to finish. So review and MAYBE if you guys want, I'll tell you what happens after the wedding (and how her dad takes it, sheesh). :giggles:


End file.
